


Bad Boys

by Meekorin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, cop!aomine, cop!kagami, model!kise, they will bang and it's going to be kinky, with love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine are policemen and got the order to be bodyguards for a certain blond model which turned out to be Kise. Both cops had a crush on him during their basketball time and now, 3 years later Aomine suggest something unnatural that makes Kagami into a nervous mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many times I listened to Bad Boys by Inner Circle while writing the first chapter but man, I needed the feeling to make it!
> 
> I thought to make a 3-Chapter out of this story but maybe it will be longer, we will see  
>  ;)

„Bad boys bas boys, whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?“

Kagami and Aomine sang along as they drove in the direction to their office, letting the warm spring breeze through the windows into the car and turning the volume up. It was their favorite song, a song that made them feel even more like real cops.   
It has been almost 2 years since they had been partners and from the very beginning they started their job they knew it would be a hate-love relationship. With Aomine, being the horny jerk and Kagami the one who would get embarrassed way too quickly their relationship somehow worked out.

Right after the winter cup, 2 years ago both decided to join the police. And as fate had it foreseen, they ended up being more than normal partners. They were together during the job and after it, always mocking or loving each other or both until Aomine was laughing endlessly and Kagami was out of breath, growling at him.

“The boss called me earlier while you’re were buying that.” Kagami said while chewing his gum and turning the steering wheel around. Aomine took a sip from his coke as he browsed though his favorite magazine with Mai-chan on the cover.  
Kagami glanced down at the magazine in his hands and even after all the time he spent together with the tanned male, he surely tolerated it but couldn’t come over to shake his head or sigh in an annoyed manner. “Uh-hu, what did he want?” The dark blue haired man didn’t sound curious as the words came out of his mouth. 

“We have a mission. He said something about being a bodyguard for someone.”  
“Why didn’t you told me earlier? I hope it’s a hot babe!”

The redhead sighed through his nose and gritted his teeth. He knew Aomine loved to mock him with everything he had and sometimes it wouldn’t work but other times he was hitting his nerve. 

“Asshole, you have enough to stare at in that magazine. Don’t get me angry or you’ll be sleeping on the couch again.”  
“Nah, honey, don’t be so mean to me!”  
“I’ll give you honey, my ass!”

Aomine laughed and groaned as Kagami hit him with his free hand into his side. Yeah, he really loved seeing Kagami’s embarrassed face. He rubbed his side and stopped browsing until he reached the advertising that painted the page. He smiled as he saw a certain blond male with girlishly long lashes and that eyeliner that was naturally his. 

“Lucky bastard.” He held the magazine up and let Kagami have a look. “Earning lots of money without getting dirty.”   
“More or less. I guess he has to do some nasty things like laying in the mud or something just to advertise a new toothpaste.”  
He was in his thoughts as he wondered about their blond and noisy friend. They often had seen him after they quit basketball to get a job. How could they not when almost everyone of Japan knew him and almost everywhere was a poster or an advertisement with him.

“Bakagami, I meant like killing people not playing in the mud…” Aomine grinned like the idiot he was and Kagami could sense what he was going to say. “Now you gave me some nice fantasies.”  
“Just jump into some dark hole and fuck yourself, Ahomine.”  
“Ah man, such harsh words! I guess you need some more music!”

He laughed again and turned the volume even louder. Kagami was pondering about the fact that Kise wasn’t getting out of his head the past few months and he was scared to tell his lover about this. He loved Aomine, even with his perverseness and beyond that but still, why would he dream of the blond model he used to play basketball against? 

He cleared his throat but didn’t dare to say something out of fear that Aomine could get angry. “Could it be that this idiot got even more handsome?” He heard Aomine grinning who leant into his seat. “H-how should I know?”

Dark navy eyes scanned the image over and over again as he looked to Kagami who was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He never was one who would suppress his ideas and thoughts at all which was sometimes a curse and sometimes a blessing.

“Whenever I see his face I can’t help but think about dirty stuff. Makes me wonder…” 

Kagami almost choked on his chewing gum and pushed on the brake as the traffic turned to red. Aomine cursed as they dashed forward in their seats and spilled some coke on it. Kagami gasped after feeling his throat relax and harrumphed. “Is that so? I guess your extraordinary horniness strikes more than it should.”

Aomine fought with the fleck while using a tissue and put his magazine aside. He searched for the cap and closed it before Kagami would decide to do another stunt. “Damn it, you really want to kill me? I should stop making such jokes when you’re behind the wheel.”

He looked back at Kagami’s face and opened his mouth for a surprise that turned quickly in an open mouthed smile. His lover was blushing! Red points on his cheeks as he looked at him from the side and Kagami even tried to turn his head away.  
“Oi, what do I see? What is it that made you blush, Kagami?” He grinned brightly and came closer to the other one. 

The red head pressed his lips together and didn’t know what to say because being in this state, even as a police man, Kagami was just too vulnerable. And that was a nature of him, Aomine loved to play with and only Aomine was able to do this to him.  
“It’s nothing, idiot! Stop coming so close or I’ll crash!”

But Aomine wouldn’t let him so easily. He nuzzled his side and gave him a quick peck on his cheek as something came up to his mind which he heard several times whenever he woke up first. He placed his mouth to Kagami’s ear. “You naughty little Tiger, I know you’re dreaming of Kise as well. I heard you moaning his name.”

The redhead shivered and jolted in his position while biting hard on his lower lip. “W-what?” was the word he could stutter out right now. It wouldn’t work if he would use some kind of lie because Aomine was a pro at reading him and it’s not like they had any secrets to hide. 

“Looks like we’re both perverts for this idiot.” He grinned and gave Kagami another quick peck before leaning back in his seat. Kagami was more than glad that Aomine was mostly laughing when they were together and he loved hearing him being happy.  
And now, it was a sign he shouldn’t worry too much about this and yet he felt somehow guilty for not telling him earlier. 

“At first I was confused, but as soon as I kept having those strange but nice dreams, I thought maybe you felt it, too?”  
He scratched at the back of his neck. “It’s not like I was suspicious, you know I don’t need it.” Kagami parked the car in front of the office and looked at Aomine who gave him such a warm smile that Kagami couldn’t help but blush again. 

“R-Really saying those words…”  
“What? I’m right, Bakagami and you know it.”  
“Yeah, but still…a-aren’t you angry?”

Aomine crossed his arms before his chest and cocked an eyebrow up. In that police uniform and with such a look, he looked too hot for his own good. “Why should I? Sometimes I’m mumbling Mai-chan’s name and you never say a word. And after all, you’re mine and I’m yours. Everybody can have some dirty dreams but still love the right person. You know that.”

He reached forward and flicked Kagami’s forehead. “Maybe it’s strange when we’re both dreaming about Kise and maybe it’s a sign for something.” Winking at him, Kagami furrowed his brows. “What are you talking about?”  
“Man you’re really slow sometimes.” Aomine shook his head. “I know you had a crush on him back when we used to play basketball and I am honest, I had a thing for him, too.”

Kagami swallowed hard after staring at Aomine with big eyes, realizing too late that he actually swallowed his chewing gum down. “Y-you knew it? Wait and you … too?” He heard him sigh. “Like I said, sometimes you’re really slow.” The tanned male moved forward again as their lips were almost touching. “Don’t you think that means something?”

Kagami’s dark red eyes looked into navy orbs. He felt the warmth from his skin and inhaled his lovers scent while holding his gaze. “I know you want it, too.” The male behind the wheel blinked several times before he finally got what those words suggest to. He moved forward and bit on Aomine’s lower lip who abruptly jolted backwards.

“Ouch! Why did you do that?”  
“You Jerk, what are you thinking you horny animal?!” 

Kagami growled at him, crossing his arms and throwing angry daggers at him. It was true, he really had a crush on the blond basketball player and now that he knew Aomine felt like him, he somehow didn’t know what to do with that information, only to think that Aomine was requesting a threesome with Kise.

They did a lot of kinky things which made Kagami blush every time he thought about but having a threesome, was never a thing he had in mind. He still had to admit, the idea wasn’t that bad but if they would tell Kise, who knows if Kise wouldn’t freak out?  
He was their friend and Kagami didn’t want to harm him in any way and that Aomine was leisurely talking about such stuff, made him unease. 

The tanned male licked his lower lip and threw a glance at Kagami. “You don’t have to get so angry, I’m just saying. Think about it because I guess it’s not as crazy as all that.”

Kagami observed his features, still unsure what to think at all as their phone rang. They knew they took their time to get here but having 3 missed calls from their boss, wasn’t that funny anymore. They stepped out of the car and walked into the office.  
Greeting their colleagues and moving strictly to their boss. The red head was still in thoughts as they walked, circling around the thing Aomine mentioned. Kagami could be a massive perv as well if only his mood was positive. It was just that he was afraid of Kise’s reaction.

He had been always afraid of such a thing, even the first time he slept with Aomine. He shook his head as they reached the door and opened them just to look straight into mismatched eyes. The male behind the giant desk with red hair and heterochromatic eyes, stared at them.

“Finally.” He said in his calm yet dangerous voice. They didn’t dare to look away when their boss was piercing them with his own gaze. “Shintarou, please give them their folder.” The green haired male who was in the corner of the big room, typing something into the computer, made a pause and looked at the two.

With his stern face directly at them he stretched his arm out and didn’t make any effort to stand up. Kagami took it from him and could only wonder how Midorima was able to be in a room with Akashi, for such a long time. He knew they got along well but still, the small red haired man was a powerful human being that no one should underestimate.

“You will be delighted about seeing an old friend. He’s waiting in room 704. All your duties are in the folder which shouldn’t prompt questions.” He folded his thin fingers and placed his chin on it. “I’ll be leaving him in your custody.” Aomine and Kagami bowed down and with a firm “Yes, Sir.” They left the room, quickly closing the door behind them. No one in their entire life was able to shut them down just like this guy.

Sometimes, they tried to test Akashi’s nerves but never had the guts to reach beyond it. Who knew what their demonic boss was able to do to them? Kagami and Aomine shivered while thinking about his cold death glare whenever they messed up.  
Walking next to each other, Kagami opened the document and browsed the first pages, overflowing the rules and giving the second part to Aomine. 

Their job was it to be bodyguards for a certain celebrity who had a stalker on his back.  
“Special Mission.” Aomine mumbled while reading the task. And indeed it wasn’t an ordinary one. “Akashi looked more amused than ever, don’t you think?” Kagami nodded as they stood in front of room 704.

He didn’t know why but couldn’t bring himself to turn the last page around and see the person they are suppose to guard. He furrowed his brows and had to shake his head as Aomine placed a hand on his shoulder and opened the door.  
Leaving his doubts behind him, he stepped right after his lover into the room and straightened his position.

All his coolness suddenly escaped his face just like Aomine while both stared at the back of a golden haired head towards them.  
Hearing the door, the person turned around and smiled widely, a magazine-cover smile. “Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!” The blond male put his cell phone in his back and stepped to them, throwing both arms around Kagami and Aomine, pressing them to him.

Automatically they could inhale his expensive perfume and feel his cheeks on their sides. Both cops thought they were in a love movie as soon as they entered the room and Kise turned his head like a pro while his eyes lit up.

For some moments they just stood there as Kise hugged them and leant back, smiling at them. “I’m so happy to see you!” He chirped with honesty. “You really need to help me! There is this creepy guy who is following from country to country and he even tried to break into my room while I stayed at a hotel!”

“Why did you come here…?” Aomine titled his head and gave Kagami a quick glance. “You could hire professional bodyguards you know.” He couldn’t suppress his grin as the blond continued. “Ah, I knew you two are working here and besides you’re my precious friends and I knew I would feel so much safer around you! Oh Pleaaase I need you two…!”

He whined and pouted which made Kagami swallow hard. Aomine on the other side still wore that idiotic grin as he placed his hands on his hips. “Are you sure, Kise?” Kagami could sense that his lover was totally happy about this surprise and the red head had to fight with strange thoughts now.

The blond nodded quickly and stepped closer to Kagami, placing his fists softly on his broad chest. In the past years he grew even taller just like Aomine and Kise, only that the blond was still smaller then them.  
He looked from above into shining amber eyes. “Please, Kagamicchi, don’t leave me hanging! I really need you!” 

He pleaded like he always did with that honeyed voice that Kagami thought was girlish yet attractive. And he wasn’t the only one. Aomine rested his elbow on Kagami’s shoulder, still amused. “Yeah, Kagamicchi.” He looked at him from the side. “He needs us and that’s what friends are for, right?” 

Kise’s eyes were glowing in joy and he squeezed Kagami’s biceps and smiled back at Aomine. The red head felt weird standing next to his lover and in front of his past crush. Was it really possible being in love with two people?

And the craziest thing about this, Aomine had a crush on the blond too and even spoke about a possible threesome. His eyes got out of focus as he thought about this. What would the media say if they found out? Wait, what would Kise say to this? Would he freak out? Probably! 

“Yeah.” He said energetically. “But we have to be careful.” Aomine pinched his side and made him startle. “Of course we will be very careful!” They looked into each others eyes and both knew what the other was thikning right now.

Kagami turned his head as Kise walked over to his bag and typing into his cell phone. Aomine stared at him with a knowing look and licked his lips like an animal that was ready to kill his prey. Kagami only shook his head and sighed. 

“I hope you have enough stamina, boys!” Kise said while facing the cops with his back. “I’m on tour now which means you’ll be by my side for 3 months oh and even beyond that if the creepy fan keeps stalking me.”

“Sounds like fun.” Aomine smirked and slung his arm around Kagami. “You’re chance, homeboy.” Kagami growled and tried his best to ignore his lover for a while as Kise made a phone call with his manager. “Are kidding me?” He whispered. “Stop thinking with your dick, our duty is to protect him.”

Aomine’s smile won’t fade away as he observed Kagami. “And love him.” That was the sentence that made Kagami’s jaw drop in disbelief. So his lover was really serious to let a third man in their relationship? How was this going to work? That was for a lack of a better word, not possible! ´

“I will explain it later to you, kay? Relax for now, everything’s ok.”

But Kagami didn’t felt like everything was okay. He felt uneasy and somehow taken by surprise even if part of his being was denying that he didn’t want this. Aomine on the other hand was more than happy and it looked like he really got something in his mind about this which made Kagami even more curious. 

“Okay!” Kise turned around again while throwing the shoulder strap of the bag over his shoulder. “I really have a lot to do today and don’t worry I’ll pay you, generously.”

Kagami didn’t really knew what Aomine was thinking but all the information and Kise’s face mixed inside his head so awkwardly that he got all kinds of crazy thoughts now. Kise dashed forward, almost touching the door as he added. “I have a van prepared and some nice clothes for you two.”

He winked and used his finger that would say, follow me. Aomine grabbed Kagami by his arm and dragged him after him. And all Kagami could think about now was, how in the world would this work?!


	2. Superstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I you are what you say you are  
> a superstar,   
> than have no fear  
> the camera is here and the microphones  
> an they wanna know oh  
> oh oh oh yeeeh

“Don’t make such a face.” Aomine placed his chin on his hand while sitting next on the bench in the locker room of the office. His navy eyes blinked several times, observing his lover who was obviously tense in his outfit. 

The redhead grumbled while fighting with the tie around his neck. “How can I not? I can’t even concentrate on this fucking thing here!” He groaned loudly. “I can’t believe that I said yes to this. You seem to be pretty well over there. Don’t you have any concerns about the things you said?”

He looked into the mirrorcatching Aomine's gaze. Their mission hasn’t even started yet and Kagami was over thinking every little thing inside his head. Aomine knew this. He knew that Kagami was the kind of person that tried to act cool but deep inside, he was holding the most chaotic thoughts.  
“Besides, there will be thousands of people! H-how are we going to concentrate on Kise and on every single one them? I shouldn’t have said-”  
Kagami has been silenced as he felt the fingers of the tanned male on his hands that were trying to take the tie in place. He could feel Aomine’s breath on his ear and neck and stopped talking. “You’re thinking too much as always, Bakagami.”

His fingers were gentle as he made the right knot and moved the tie in place. “I said I am going to explain it to you, relating to Kise but later. Besides, there are going to be more people guarding him than us. We are just the lucky ones that can get very close to Kise. We’re just helping him out, okay?”  
“Yeah maybe, but you sound like you are expecting something and I have no idea what it is, really…” He heard a light chuckle near his ear and shivered as those warm lips kissed his neck. Aomine shook his head and nuzzled the soft skin.   
“You look amazing.” 

Kagami couldn’t avoid a slight blush and cursed himself for acting like a pubescent teen. Sighing through his nose he turned around to throw his arms around Aomine’s neck. His blue eyes were shining with joy, and so much love it made his heart melt. Even if his thoughts ran wild, he could trust Aomine in everything he did.  
But the thought that he looked happy about the fact that they would get closer to Kise caused a stabbing feeling in his stomach. What was with this thought? Aomine sure wouldn’t betray him or play any tricks. So why did he feel so strange? 

Kagami himself was nervous about Kise’s presence and couldn't deny that he was somewhat jealous or even...excited? He didn’t want to think about such horrible things like, one of us isn’t enough for the other. They loved each other truly with all their might and now they discovered that both had a crush on the same person.  
All this thinking caused pain in his head and he groaned, making Aomine grin. He snapped Kagami’s forehead and managed that blazing red eyes focused on him. He cupped his face in his hands while grinning. “Hey, stop that. I will explain everything later. For now, just concentrate on Kise’s safety and my glorious presence, okay?”  
Kagami raised an eyebrow. “Glorious? Don’t get so full of yourself, Ahomine.” The said male just grinned and kissed Kagami, melting the frown between his brows away. During their short intimacy, they jolted as the door flew open and a cheerful blond male jumped right in.

They startled and looked to Kise whose eyes turned wide. In those milliseconds in which the male was between a little shock and confusion, he quickly caught himself like the actor he was and smiled again. “Oh, you two lovebirds stop flirting and let’s get going! You look great!”   
He winked and looked down on their outfits. Placing his hands before his chest, he leaned casually against the door frame. Kagami turned his head away, avoiding another blush and kept himself busy while looking through his locker. 

Aomine on the other hand, didn’t lose his stance and looked down on himself. “Thanks to you. Must have cost you a lot, eh Kise?”  
The other male shrugged with his shoulders and smiled his trademark smile. “Doesn’t matter, it’s a gift. Anyway, you have to be dressed nicely because I want to show the world my two walls.”

He grinned and checked his cell phone after his eyes wandered from Aomine to Kagami, who was showing him his back. “I’ll be waiting in the car then.” Turning around, he closed the door with a quiet noise.

Aomine titled his head and looked over to Kagami. There was a lot to explain and to talk about, he thought. “Let’s go, Kagami.” He patted his lover on the back and gave him a slap on his bum. This made the redhead turn around and glare at him. 

But Aomine was right. He should concentrate now and shove all things aside that trouble him, which meant almost everything he was thinking about right now. But the time would come when Aomine would tell him finally, what he has on his mind.   
He didn’t want to admit that something dark was ahead of them and shook his head slightly. “Yeah. I’m ready.”  
They stepped out of the room, checked their outfits and their guns at last time and walked after Kise who was already sitting in a huge limousine. Both marveled at the sight and looked into the fancy equipment inside. 

Kise quickly put his cell phone away and leant back while patting the black leather seats in front of him. “Damn, Kise you got some style.” Aomine laughed, in which the blond could only respond in an equal laughter. “I take that as a compliment, Aominecchi. Now come in you two!”  
“Do you like, have a butler?” Kagami asked while stepping inside after Aomine, feeling the expensive fabric on which he was sitting now. Kise's golden eyes observed him as the redhead looked around. "I would rather say, manager." He winked at him and turned around.

His friends watched as Kise knelt on his seat while fumbling something behind him. From this view they could stare at his arse and wait until he faced them again. Holding three glasses in one hand and a champagne in the other, he grinned widely. 

"I know you're on your duty, but starting your work with one glass will ease you." Handing one glass to each of the two, Kise opened the bottle in a skilled way and poured the sweet liquid in. "Well, I can't say no to this." Aomine shrugged and bumped his elbow in Kagami's side.  
"Ugh- but just one." He grumbled. "We're not the stars here."

That made Kise smile at him and Kagami couldn't help but look away as their eyes met. He felt as if Kise could read his mind just like Aomine. "How come, you already had two proper suits for us?" He coughed and took a sip.

The blond leant back in his seat, amused at this question and pivoted the liquid in his glass. "Hm...I had a strong feeling you would say yes." He pushed a button on the remote that was next to him and let the music fill their eyes in a calm manner.

"We'll be there soon so be prepared for everything." He grinned darkly which made both raised an eyebrow at him. And he was right, not only because of the time, but with his hint as well. As soon as they opened the doors of the car, screaming and applause hit them right in their ears.  
However, Kise was not affected. Of course not. He was a star and he was used to such a massive crowd, waiting for him and cheering with all their fan love. Kagami threw a quick glance at Aomine as they stood on the red carpet while Kiise was between them.

"This is a battlefield." Kagami whispered to them, making Kise laugh. "Isn't it?" He squeezed his arm. "But I guess, It's nothing for a real badass like you two are, huh?" Giving him a warm smile, he turned his gaze forward and in no time, Kise was the shining star of the television.  
And in all the screaming of the girls around him and all the cameras focused on his face, Kagami thought he was so far away from them as he actually are. They stood in the front of Tokyo's biggest shopping mall while clinging on Kise as they walked forward through the crowd.

Even if there were more guardians, Kagami and Aomine were slightly scared that the army of Kise's fan group could easily overrun those giant men that had the same height as Murasakibara. Making sure that no one would cross the line and ran up to their idol, wasn't that easy.  
There were so many people from the television, the radio and even the store manager, taking Kise with them to ask him questions. And it was hard for both of them to stand by his side. It looked like they were his parents running after their child who was too carefree to even bother.  
Kagami turned his head to all directions and observed the people and then glanced at the map which Kise gave him before he was kidnapped by the store manager. There were many circles on it and the redhead couldn't believe that those were suppose to mark their stops. 

There were over 15 indications! He wanted to groan but as soon as he looked at his partner and saw that wide grin, he knew he shouldn't complain. This was a part of his job, more or less. And besides, he agreed to help. Still thinking about what Aomine would tell him later, he was getting even more excited to get this job over.  
"Remember, we are searching for his stalker." Aomine whispered in his hear as they stood some meters behind Kise. The blond had now a conversation with another model that came up to him after they reached their fourth indication. "If I would had a clue how he looked like, things would be easier."

His partner nodded. "I know, we should've asked Kise about him." Suddenly he shook his head really fast and ran a hand through his dark blue hair. "Dammit, neither of us did read the document." Kagami's eyes turned into an expression that would say "Really?" 

But Aomine was right. "It's your fault. You kept me being distracted with your talk that I haven't had the time to read it!" Kagami strained his voice to keep it as quiet as possible. "Well shit." Aomine shrugged his shoulder as if it were nothing. "There is always a next time. After all we will be together with him for some months so there will be enough time to ask Kise."

Even if his lover was right, Kagami still was angry at himself for not thinking more about the actual reason why they should guard the blond model. Puffing through his nose, he was about to give Aomine a piece of his mind for answering in such a way until he felt a tug on his arm.  
In no time, he and Aomine had been pulled even closer to Kise who introduced them to the camera. Big lenses towards their faces and lots of microphones near their mouths, a situation Kagami had feared from the beginning. 

"And those are my lovely bodyguards I mentioned. Both are professional basketball players I played against and lost." He laughed quickly in which his audience joined in. "They are my inspiration from the first day I met them. And now they're the two most famous Police officers around here!"  
While Kise introduced them, the two males were wondering if he was advertising them for some reason. But the tone in his honeyed voice showed that he was bursting with joy having them right now by his side. 

The woman with thick black glasses scribbled Kise's speech on her notes while the camera man only nodded as he spoke. Kagami swallowed hard and smiled nervously while Aomine was showing the best of his side.

Kise still held both of them by their biceps as close as he could while grinning brightly. "I see, this is your company then." The woman replied while looking at Kagami and Aomine with an equal smile. "And their outfits are remarkably nice. It's your design in them , right Kise-kun?"  
The blond nodded quickly. "Ah yeah, they're really special to me that's why I wanted them to wear my first copies from my collection." The interviewer nodded as Kagami hoped the camera didn't catch his surprised look.

She called another woman with a smaller camera in her hands and scanned the male's in front of her from head to toe. "Remarkably!" She marveled. "The fabric is so soft and the style suits their bodies. Say, can I take some pictures of you and your bodyguards? This will be great news for our magazine!"  
Kise turned his head to Aomine and Kagami and even before he could asked, Aomine was already laughing. "Heh, here you go." Taking Kagami and placing him right between him and Kise, he started to pose as much as he could.

Kagami caught himself quickly and did his best to make a good look. After all, he couldn't say no to the camera and obviously not to Kise. If he only had the ability to copy things like Kise could, he wouldn't feel so damn uncomfortable.

"Let me land a help, do it like this!" Kise helped them to take a better position since he knew they never did something like this before. But looking at both at them he could tell they looked amazing. "Okay now," Aomine coughed theatrically while nodding his head in the opposite direction. "We got to go now and fulfill our duty."   
Giving them a last wink and turning them around, hey left the trio who were giggling like teenagers. That's when Kise stared at Aomine with wide eyes. "Woah Aominecchi! That was really good! I didn't know you could act like this!"

The tanned male grinned. "There is a lot you haven't seen from me." Kise furrowed his perfect eyebrows for a brief moment but relaxed again as he looked at his other side into Kagami's face. This was exhaling loudly.  
"You, too Kagamicchi. But you say something you know." The redhead growled at this and held Kise's stare. "What should I say? I'm here to guard you and not to be a part of a sudden photo shooting or interview."

Even as his comment sounded meaner than Kagami wanted, Kise could understand him and still was smiling. He rubbed his side while leaning closer to him. "Ah I know. I'm mean for dragging you into this but at the end of the day you can get spoiled in your hotel room."

Kagami just sighed as he looked into those golden eyes and then back into Aomine's who was grinning. Yeah, he wanted to end this day quickly so he could finally talk with Aomine. But now, he was kind of enjoying Kise's clinginess as they made it through their stops.  
After three long hours of screaming girls, lots of talk about fashion and some small photo shootings, Kagami and Aomine hadn't any clue who could be the stalker. There were so many girls and even some male company but still, no one was acting weird.

As they made their way to the limousine, the woman with the thick black glasses ran up to him to give him her business card, glancing at Aomine before she talked to the blond. "Good to see you again. I'm sorry but your guardian made me completely forget to give you my card. Let's make a date for the whole interview, Kise-kun."  
The blond nodded politely. "Thank you, I will call you than, Mero-chan." He seemed to know her because they hugged each other and giggled together, making Kagami wonder. "That's how he is." Kise shrugged as he looked to the navy haired male.

The woman, called Mero-chan faced Kagami than with a curious look in her eyes. "Your second guardian seems to be more of the secret type, eh? Maybe stoic?" Kagami eyes widened as he opened his mouth but had been shut down by Kise's cheerful laughter.

"Oh no no no! He is mostly loud and roars like a tiger. But he concentrates on important stuff, right?" The redhead grinned darkly and opened his mouth again. "Yeah, a necessity in this job." The women's mouth widened as he heard him. "What a nice voice! I really would like to hear him roar."  
She winked at Kise and both laughed loudly in which even Aomine joined and made Kagami feel like an idiot. He would surely punch them as soon as they would enter their hotel rooms. Grinning helplessly he just acted as if it really was that funny.

"I'll be waiting for your call!" She said and bowed down to them just like Kise. "You're lucky you can go." And they really were. While walking to the limousine, Kagami and Aomine loosened their ties as they sat down on the comfortable leather.   
As soon as the door of the car has been closed, the screaming and talking got so quiet that both sighed out in relieve. Kise placed his chin on his hand and smiled at them. He still looked so fresh so full of energy as if the crowd had give him all their power.  
"Who was that woman?" The redhead asked as he leant back. "She is a famous blogger." Kise responded simply. "I know here for like 5 years now and we often exchange news. She is really nice."

"And small." Aomine added to which Kise furrowed his brows. "Are talking about this here?" He made a gesture before his chest and caught Aomine's dirty laugh. "Aominecchi you pervert! You really haven't changed."

Kise crossed his arms and turned his nose into the air while pouting. "You, too Kise." The blond's expression fell blank shortly before he smiled softly again. "Yeah maybe. " He typed something into his cell phone and leant back as well, stretching his body extensively.   
"Are you okay, Kagamicchi?" He pressed out while arching his back and sighing. The redhead moved his face towards Kise's and looked him deep in the eyes. "Say, could you give me some information about your stalker?"

Kise's eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? I thought you read the information from the map?" Kagami turned to Aomine with an annoyed expression. He knew he had forgotten something. What kind of police officer takes a mission and doesn't even read what it's really about? The stalker was their target and Kise was the starker's target which was a serious matter. 

"We didn't have the time." He said loudly while giving Aomine a glare. His lover could just shrug with his shoulders again, just like he did before. "I can tell you everything in detail in our rooms." He smiled while typing again.  
Always later, Kagami thought. He finally wanted to know all the information that caused him the head ache and the chaos in his mind. He hoped his patience would pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay i finally got my new laptop and I can finally continue my works and I don't have to fear the laptop will shut down and send all my work into hell ^^
> 
> Are you ready for a nice treesome in the next chapter ;) ?
> 
>  
> 
> thank you so much for all the kudos and mostly for your patience!


	3. Memories

Kagami and Aomine marveled at the sight of the 5 star hotel in front of them. The entire building looked so fancy and so expensive that even after working 10 years without break, would never be enough to get a room there. They swallowed hard and exchanged glances as Kise went ahead, waving at them to follow him.  
The redhead was never one who would lack money, but being now somewhat autonomous and living with Aomine, meant having a simple life. They followed the blond through the pretentious entrance and came into a hall that consisted of polished marble and golden decoration. 

Just as Kise entered the hall with them, four young butlers hurried to them, taking his luggage with him and rushing the stairs up. The last butler bowed down and gave Kise a golden key into his hand.

"It's good to see you, Kise-san." He glanced over to his two bodyguards and snapped with his fingers to the receptionist. "Your company will stay in the two rooms that are right next to yours, for your safety." 

Kise nodded and smiled brightly at him, patting the butler's shoulder. Turning around to Aomine and Kagami who were still standing in the middle of the entrance, totally ungainly. He grinned at them and grabbed both hands to drag the two behind him up the stairs where the butlers went ahead.   
They assumed that Kise has been here before because the way the blond rushed purposefully towards the elevator, confirmed their thoughts. As they stepped in and the doors closed, Kise pushed the number 14 and leant back, still grinning happily. 

"Eh...Kise we don't have much stuff with us you know..." Kagami mumbled and rubbed the back of his head. He suddenly felt like he was a bum next to Kise. But the blond calmed him down. "It's okay. As long as you two are going to stay by my side, which will be almost always, I will buy the stuff you need."  
"Isn't that...a bit expensive?" Aomine joined and furrowed his brows. "However, we just need our work wear and the bulletproof jacket."  
Golden eyes turned to them just as the doors opened. "Don't worry about the money. You two are with me now and if you need something, I can give it to you." He let out a small laugh and stepped out. "Aominecchi and Kagamicchi are worrying too much!"

The two followed him out, both furrowing their brows at him. "We have our reason to do so!" Kagami growled but was still amazed how easy it was for Kise for not bothering about the money. "By the way, we're not schoolboys anymore so what's with the -cchi?"  
They didn't need to walk long until Kise stood in front of his room. He turned around and grinned devilishly at them. "I know we're not in school anymore and that were adults, but I still admire both of you."

Fumbling in his pockets, he took Kagami's hand in his to give him a golden key. "Or do you prefer if I call you Taiga?" He then grabbed Aomine's hand and gave him another key. "What about, Daiki?" The way he pronounced their names send shivers down their spines, hopefully unseen by him.   
Kise pointed behind them to the doors that were across his room. "Those are your rooms. I'm going to shower now, if you want something just ask the staff or me, after I finished."

Giving them a sweet smile he disappeared behind the room and let them alone. Kagami swallowed and caught himself quickly. He still couldn't believe how this could happen and he didn't want to think about it.

But now, it was more important to squeeze out his lover. The tanned male laughed out loud and startled Kagami who glared at him. "What are you laughing about?" He growled while playing with the key in his hand. "I just think it's funny how Kise ordered two rooms for us. So which one will we take?"  
The redhead pondered about what Kise was thinking as he saw their short moment in the locker room. "I don't care. Choose one." Aomine took the key out of Kagami's hand and used it to open the door. 

They walked in slowly, mustering every corner of the giant room. There was a flat monitor on the wall across the huge bed that was supposed to be for one person but held place for two. Just around the corner was even a small kitchen but still equipped with the best stuff. 

Aomine whistled in amazement and turned around to face Kagami with a huge grin. "Well, isn't that nice?" And yes it was, Kagami had to admit. While walking through the room and still mustering the details, he suddenly got a push from behind and fell right into the huge bed.  
In an instant he could smell a scent of rich perfume on the covers. Rolling onto his back, Aomine grabbed his arms to pin them above his head staring into red eyes. There was this familiar sensation in those dark blue eyes that Kagami had seen so many times before and he loved it.  
"So you're in the mood, huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "We hardly entered the room and here you are." Aomine just shrugged with his shoulders, still grinning and lowering his head down. "What can I say? You looked so cute while posing next to Kise."

Kagami's cheeks turned red as he thought about it and turned his head to the side, avoiding the stare. "Don't laugh, bastard. I never did something like this before." Feeling a pair of warm lips on his jaw line, he heard Aomine chuckling deeply that it rumbled though his chest.  
He sighed as those lips massaged his neck and he knew, he couldn't let this go on. There was still a thing that was all the long day in his mind. "Now tell me finally what you mentioned this morning." 

"Let's shuffle off this fancy stuff first or it will get wrinkles." Without hesitation he took of his tuxedo, only showing his thin layer of casual wear and helped Kagami. Tossing it aside next to them on the bed, he got closer again. 

But instead of answering right ahead, he pushed Kagami so that his body was lying completely on the bed and Aomine could be over him, caging his lover with his legs on each side of Kagami's hips. "Comfortable." He mumbled and straddled Kagami's legs so that he could lay with his body between them.   
Aomine was desperate to have some full contact with his lover and Kagami knew it because he felt the same. Enjoying being this close and feeling the heat came from the other man, he gave him a long and passionate kiss while he threw his arms around Aomine's neck.

"Oi Kagami...do you want to be fucked now or should we talk first?" The way Aomine said those words, went straight to his groin and warming his stomach from the inside. As much as he would like to have his lover deep inside of him and making him moan, he needed to know some things.   
"Tell me..." He exhaled during their kiss and grinned slowly, giving the tanned male a devilish smile. "By the way, I can ram your ass as well."  
Aomine let out a short laugh, happy about the little fight over dominance. Whenever they argued in their special way who would top or bottom, it never really was an important issue. It never mattered who would shove his raging boner in whose hole, because they loved each other deeply.

"Okay, but after this, let me fuck you." He smirked as Kagami gave him a strong glance that was still allowing him to have his way. "Nice." The blue haired man smiled and lay his head on Kagami's chest. This one waited for him to speak but didn't say a word as Aomine took his time.

He searched for the right words while listening to Kagami's heartbeat that soothed his own. He didn't want to sound strange while talking about Kise, now that he was together with Kagami. He loved the redhead with all his might and still got his emotions for the blond. Wasn't this twisted?

"You know...there was a time when Kise used to admire me. I mean the time before I met you. " He didn't expect an answer, because Kagami knew it and didn't need to say a word. "I was so focused on basketball all the time and he always wanted to play with me and I just thought he was an attention seeker. You know how Kise was back then. Always latching onto Kuroko and those he looked up to." Blinking into nothing in particular he remembered the old times before his eyes. "That was how I saw him until we had a match."  
He heard his lover swallow. Kagami didn't feel the need to think about their time together in Teiko, because he remembered how they used to be. 

"I always knew that he was an strong opponent, and after this match I was able to see something inside of him. He used to copy my moves and turn them into his unique style. It was as if he knew me better than anyone else and I thought, he would beat me." Aomine paused, laughing after the silence kicked in. "He wasn't able to beat me."  
He quickly stopped laughing as the blond's face appeared from his memories during their match. Those golden eyes full of energy and something Aomine used to think about even nowadays. The way Kise stood in front of him with the ball in his hand and his head lowered only to give him the most intense stare he had ever seen from him.

"I still remember the words he said to me back then." Kagami would like to see that because in all their matches he knows how the Miracles can trick and overcome each other. "Maybe it was just...a basketball match between two heated up teenage kids, but still I think something cleared my mind. It's like I realized something."  
Aomine shook his head. How could he fancy Kise in front of Kagami? It was as if he would bury their love right now. But Kagami deserved the truth how he felt about the blond. "It's really hard to explain this shit and I hope you somehow know what I mean."

Navy orbs met red ones as Aomine turned his head to face his lover with a shy grin. Kagami blinked and tried to follow him which wasn't even that difficult. Maybe it was strange hearing him talking about Kise like that but what could Kagami do? He had the same feelings.   
"Uh, I guess I somewhat can feel you." He answered, scratching the back of his head. "I remember my match against Yosen when Kise used to came to us in the break." Avoiding his lover's gaze again he searched for the words the blond told him back then. "He said something to me in such a manner that brought me back to my senses when I didn't know what to do."

Suddenly the redhead realized something. Was this all they were talking about, some emotional encounters during a basketball match? "Oi, Aomine. Did your feelings ever changed for him?" Just when the blue haired male thought Kagami would tell him something from his side, this one stopped and asked him such a hard question.  
"Hm..." He exhaled though his nose. "Since that time when I beat Kise in the match, I never wanted to think about it again. I was somehow confused until I met you." And there it was. As Kagami heard the little laugh and turned to face Aomine again, he caught his honest and warmest smile that made his eyes widen.  
This was the smile that made his heart melt so many times before and remembered the time he felt in love with this man. "When I met you, I realized I was able to love someone, someone who was as stubborn and hot-headed like me."

He laughed again as Kagami furrowed his brows. "Someone as passionate and wonderful like you." Those words managed to crawl under Kagami's skin right to his heart and he couldn't help but blush. 

"Did you turn into a poet?" He mumbled but Aomine just kissed him slowly. He breathed against those lips while staring into crimson eyes. "You have no idea how desperate I felt until I met you. Thanks to you and your ass my life is now perfect."

Kagami swallowed hard, holding the stare while running his hands on Aomine's back. "Even after we end up together I often thought about the thing with Kise and what it meant and It just felt so wrong. But when you started to mumble Kise's name in your dreams, I thought that you were feeling the same."  
"I don't know how to feel about this." Kagami grumbled not really knowing where this would end. "I mean, are we cheating on each other or what? I don't really understand all this. I mean, I love you and you love me but somehow we're having still feelings for Kise." He covered his eyes with his forearm and stopped Aomine to kiss him. "Besides, he is a model! How would this work out if people knew he had two boyfriends? That's insane!"

Kagami knew he had a thing for the blond and he always cursed himself for that but now that Aomine talked about it so openly, he had no idea how to deal with this. "So, you're saying IF we were his boyfriends?" Hearing Aomine grin, Kagami moved his arm a bit to look with one at him. Aomine placed his chin on his hands. "What do you think is Kise feeling? Haven't you noticed he tried to come closer to you and me."  
"D-did he?" Kagami noticed this how the blond clung on his arm and then on Aomine's, always staring at them and smiling but maybe it was just his nature as always.   
"Maybe we should ask him."

"WHAT?" Kagami's question turned into a little shout and the mere thought about telling Kise was horrifying. What if the blond was only happy to see them ,what if they understood it all wrong? What if Kise would be mad at them or even scared? He shook his head.   
Aomine smiled softly at him, knowing the redhead would react like this. He knew Kise longer and he knew his movements just like he knew Kise's attempts to flirt with someone. Suddenly they heard a loud noise as something fell to the ground and a door had been slammed open.

They quickly stood up took their pistols and ran to the door. Opening it, they saw the blond in the doorway of his own room, holding a plate in his hand. "What happened?" Kagami asked and lowered his gun down looking from left to right.  
Kise's face turned from anger into concern as he looked at them. "I thought it was one of you who was knocking on my door but when I came out of the bathroom, there was someone with a hoody who wanted to steal my stuff."

He made a pout and straightened his position to tug himself into his bath rope. "He tried to take pictures and that's when I wanted to throw something."   
Aomine and Kagami exchanged glances. It was too late to run after the guy now. Besides, they had to put on their work wear which took it's time. Sighing, they knew they messed up. 

"And I thought I were safe here." Kise sighed out loudly. "How did he...even know I am here." He furrowed his brows while pondering. He looked angry and hurt at the same time as he shook his head. Sighing out again, but this time in annoyance he turned his head to his friends, giving them a tired smile.  
"Well, what a surprise, huh? Got away like a lightning." rubbing his temple, Aomine glanced over to his lover and grabbed his hand to shove him right at Kise. With a startled noise, he crashed against the blond while Aomine grabbed the key and closed the room.

Walking over to the two, he pushed them inside and closed the door behind him. "I think you need more safety by your side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what can I say? My family needs me to socialize more but I need my space to write!   
> (hell I even managed to get myself a job)
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took me so long D:  
> Let me make it up to you in the next chapter with a nice threesome smut scene ;)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!


	4. Connection

Maroon eyes stared into topaz ones. Kagami who was only inches apart of Kise's face and had to swallow hard whereas Aomine pressed himself on his back, causing the redhead to push Kise against the door. 

The blond, who wore his bath rope smiled at him in confusion and looked over his shoulder to Aomine. The tanned male however grinned knowingly. "I'm sorry but this is the only way." He shrugged with his shoulders while looking at Kise. "Kagami wanted to tell you something."  
"What?" Kagami moved his head to the side and growled at his lover. He got what Aomine was up to and would love to turn around and kick him hard but he couldn't. Not like this.   
"Is that so?" Kise asked, his eyes widening and looking back at Kagami. "W-what is it Kagamicchi?" He asked and wondered why he had to stay like this with them. As If Aomine could read his mind, he gave him the answer. "I have to keep Taiga in place so he won't escape."

"Oh, I see." Kise let out a small laugh and waited patiently for the redhead to begin. This one was fighting with himself and avoided looking at him. He knew he couldn't get out of this. Pondering how he should start, he suddenly felt a hand on his private part and knew immediately whose hand it was.   
"What are you doing, Ahomine?" His lover smirked and looked into golden eyes. "I have to loosen you a bit or else not a single word will come out, right? Maybe Kise can help you too?" The model blinked at him and then down at his hand. How was this helping? It only made things more awkward and difficult to say out loud.   
"I don't think this is a good idea." Kagami pressed out as his hands trembled on each side of Kise's head. So Aomine forced him to speak with Kise, but what if their old time friend freaks out? Did Aomine even consider that their past time friend won't like to hear his words?

Getting half hard really didn't make things easier, Kagami thought and needed all his power not to freak out between them. The pressure from both sides squeezed him and the hand on his groin made it harder to think and behave normally.   
Kise could tell that it was hard for him to gather his thoughts and concentrate so he lay a hand on his shoulder to make him look up. Kagami's face was so close to the blond that he could see Kise's natural eyeliner. 

That delicate line on his upper eyelid that left the eye with a sharp end made his stare appear somewhat feminine but yet so sexy. How often Kagami had to look into those cat-like eyes during a match and let his fantasies wander for a while.   
"You can tell me, Kagamicchi." Kise smiled softly, happy about having his two friends so close. The redhead stared at him, still struggling and looking over his shoulder as If he was asking Aomine for permission. 

Seeing Aomine out of the corner of his eyes nodding and feeling a light squeeze on his groin, Kagami got the message that he could talk. "So uhm Kise...eh where do I begin?" The redhead exhaled and stopped immediately. What was he doing? Was he going to confess his feelings towards Kise while Aomine was on his back? Wasn't that twisted?  
How was this even possible, having so much love for more than one person? A person he wanted to share the rest of his life with. And this person was Aomine and he was happy with him. So why did it came out like this? He was scared that if he was going to express his feelings towards Kise, he would sound like Aomine wasn't enough.   
The only thing that makes this not so horribly strange was the fact that Aomine liked Kise as well which made them into some kind of a love-triangle. Or was this even more twisted? Kagami sighed and turned his face slightly so he wouldn't stare right into those tempting eyes.

"Come on Kagami or else I will have to think about another option!" Aomine smirked and kissed his neck, making his lover shiver and Kise widen his eyes. "Maybe we should show him first what is going on, don't you think?" 

The blond's pupils enlarged at the sight and he had to swallow. Kagami however turned his head over his shoulder to look properly at Aomine. "What are you doing? You have no idea how K-" The blue haired male pressed their lips together and dominated the redhead with it while staring at Kise.  
Those navy eyes were shining dangerously which made Kise hitch his breath. From the moment he saw these two in the locker room he had a slight suggestion they were together and now he had them convincing it in front of him. 

The sight was amazing, seeing the two people he fell in love with kissing each other. There was happiness inside the blond while watching them and yet he felt slightly sad. Back than in school he couldn't decide between them and ended up with none of them.   
At least he was happy they got each other. Titling his head, he caught the moment with his eyes and had to swallow again. Aomine was staring at him all the time until Kagami escaped from the kiss and gasped for air. 

"I had no clue you two are together." Kise smiled. "That's really a pleasant surprise!" He grinned brightly. Aomine had a feeling Kise would react like this and that Kagami wouldn't bring himself to confess, so he rolled with his eyes and took Kagami's head in his hands, pushing him more forward so that he was impossibly close to Kise.  
Kagami didn't want to shout or else it would hit Kise. So the only thing he could do was gritting his teeth and using all the strength in his hands to press himself away from Kise so he wouldn't squeeze him to death with Aomine behind him. 

"It's your turn Kise." He heard behind him. "Now that you know what we are, it's time you should join us finally." Kise who was totally confused now could only stare into red eyes and a face that was blushing like crazy that he felt the warmth.   
"Kagami is too scared to make the step, so you have to begin." The blond got what Aomine wanted but was still confused about the fact that he should kiss Kagami in front of Aomine who was his lover. "B-but you a-are lovers..." Kise mumbled. 

"And you're going to be one as well." Aomine's patience was at his limit as he gave Kagami a last push and managed that their lips finally met. His hand sneaked on his lover's groin whereas the other hand held Kise's hip in place and to his own balance while leaning against Kagami.  
He heard the small gasp and smirked. Leaving the action to the two he placed his lips on Kagami's neck again. The redhead however was overwhelmed about the softness of Kise's lips that kissed him back automatically. They were so soft, almost shy and Kagami did his best not to attack him. 

They felt different than Aomine's and yet they felt so right, just like Aomine who was on his back. He felt like he had been consumed by the power of two people and their affection towards him. The warmth of their bodies crawled under his skin and warmed him from the inside.   
He moaned into Kise's mouth as Aomine massaged him down there and made Kise smile during their kiss. They kissed slowly and took their time to taste each other. Feeling the tanned male on his back and his semi-hard manhood on his bum, Kagami was already lost. 

Just like Kise who noticed the hand on his hip and the knee between his legs. It was hard not to close them again because of the friction of Kagami's clothed knee made him gasp. The redhead's eyes were closed until he titled his head for Aomine and broke the kiss to look at the blond, scared about his reaction. He looked like a dog that has been kicked or a child that did something wrong.

"That's how it is." Aomine gave Kagami a last suck on his neck and looked at the blond as well, eager to know what his answer would be. He looked more confident about the situation. Kagami blushed again which made Kise smile. His old time rival from the basketball team, the impulsive and grown up cop Kagami Taiga was blushing like crazy.  
It really must have been hard for him to stay like this and being forced by Aomine. And still, he was confused. "You two are lovers...so uhm why did you...?"  
Aomine let go off Kagami who immediately gave Kise his space by stepping back. "The thing is..." Kagami began without looking up. "That is uh...we both are in love with you as well and I know this is fucking crazy but..."

"But?" Kise asked, a look on his face without definition. "Aomine thought it would be a great opportunity to tell you that...now that we will be together for some months."   
Kagami didn't know why but he thought Kise would totally freak out, yell at them or whatever. The blond however stared at them, first with no expression at all as if he was thinking about something and then went slowly to the giant bed that was almost in the middle of the room.  
Walking unhurriedly and showing them his back they couldn't guess how his face showed some feelings. The blond stood there, thinking about everything before he turned around and lay down. 

Narrowing his eyes, he titled his head a bit. "I don't believe you." Aomine's and Kagami's face dropped. "I guess you have to show me." His soft smile grew wider just like from his friends. "Come on, I'm waiting!" He said and patted beside him.  
A sign they should come to him. Kagami felt how something inside his chest jumped down to his legs. He was so at ease while walking towards him right next to Aomine. As they crawled onto the bed, Kise's eyes shined. 

He grabbed Kagami quickly and changed their positions so that Kagami was now underneath him. He looked over his shoulder at the tanned male and used his finger to show him a come-hither movement. 

Aomine did so and put his hands on his hips, smirking at him. Kagami observed them and he couldn't hold back a whimper causing their heads to turn to him. "I haven't forgot about you." Kise giggled and bent over to press his ass against Aomine and his lips to Kagami's. 

"Don't hold back you two. I have been lonely for such a long time..." He spoke against his lips and pressed himself back. That's when Aomine laughed out and loosened Kise's bath rope to let it slide down, revealing his nude glory. He sneaked his hands to his front and placed them on his inner thighs while nibbling on his ear.  
Massaging his flesh there and making Kise moan softly in Kagami's mouth, the redhead touched him on his lower back and graced his fingers on Aomine's side while sliding them between the two bodies. His manhood starting to grow even bigger at the sight and the sounds.   
"Ah, come one you two, get naked!"  
"Eager, are we?"   
Aomine teased Kise as he pushed him forward, making the blond gasp. "W-what do you expect, Aominecchi? Since school I wanted you and Kagamicchi!" He almost whined while speaking.

"And now you got us." They did as the model told and undressed themselves slowly, tossing their clothes aside. As Aomine wanted to lean over the blond's back, this one stood up immediately and walked to the door, showing them his ass.  
Aomine then looked down at his lover's body and smirked just like Kagami. While Kise took his time, they kissed each other passionately and stopped as the blond approached the bed. He took his place again but didn't expect the sudden change.

Kagami sat up and made Kise sit on him. Aomine behind the blond was kneeling. They just needed one glance at each other and knew exactly what to do. Without talking they attacked his neck from both sides and let their hands roam over his body.   
Grabbing Kagami's hand, Kise lead it to his own member and the redhead immediately began to stroke it softly. Since Kise told them not to hold back and they confessed to each other, both made sure they would show Kise their love.

Pushing two fingers into Kise's hot and panting mouth, Aomine let him making them slick. The tongue made him shiver just like the healthy dose of saliva that started to run down from the corner of Kise's mouth. 

While Aomine worked his fingers around the blond's hole, teasing it and circling a finger around it, Kagami fisted their hard members together. He gasped and moaned with Kise who was overwhelmed because of the double pleasure.  
The redhead watched him through dizzy eyes and licked his lips. Kise looked even more gorgeous with Aomine behind him. He, the golden sun and behind him the delicious dark skin of Aomine. They looked beautiful together, thought the redhead and smiled.  
He shivered again as Kise's liquid ran down his fist and mingled with his own. He wondered how long the blond would last. Sensing Kagami's thoughts, Aomine swallowed hard. He had to hold back too but not for long.

Leaving Kise's hole, He grabbed those hips in front of him and heaved Kise up. Without letting Kagami nor the blond ask questions, he pressed Kise down on Kagami, slowly pushing him and making both males gasp.

"I hope you're ready." He managed to get out and licked the back of his neck. Kise could only whimper and Kagami nearly crossed his eyes at the amazing tightness. During the years with Aomine, they often switched their positions therefore the redhead could admit that Kise was a lot tighter than Aomine. And they both felt amazing.   
"Now, ride him hard." Aomine breathed into Kise's ear. He didn't need to be told twice and rolled his hips so sensually slow that Kagami inhaled the hot air around him. He didn't want to have all the fun for himself and stretched his arm out for his lover that was behind Kise, stroking himself.  
"C-come here." He moaned softly. Aomine didn't know what the redhead was up to but moved past Kise to get closer to him. This one touched his loin and smirked at him, giving him that signal what he wanted. 

Aomine understood and grinned as well. He moved one leg over him so that his raging member was right in front of him. Opening his mouth, Aomine shoved his erection into that hot cavern and sighed. Now it was Kise's turn to be behind the tanned male. While riding Kagami and pushing himself down as much as he could and keep hitting his special spot, he leant forward to bite those muscles on Aomine's shoulder.

This one threw his head back and moaned while Kagami's mouth worked on him. Being under the pressure of two males on his body was getting more difficult to move somehow. Kise was riding him and he wanted to thrust his hips up but couldn't because of Aomine who was over him as well.  
"K-Kagamicchi, Aominecchi...I need both of you." He moaned and licked the skin which he bit moments ago. "What do you mean? We're here." Aomine sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Yeah...but inside me." Kagami stopped and Aomine moved his hips back to let his lover speak. "How do you expect having both of us ins-" Kise cut him off as he sit down on him hard. He then placed his hands on Aomine's back and slide them down.

"I know what I'm talking about."  
Aomine looked over his shoulder into Kise's slightly red face. "Are you sure?" The blond smiled and nodded. "Yes, so please..."  
Kagami had a strange thought and only watched as Aomine got behind the blond again. Kise smiled as much as he could while having the expression of pleasure. He leant forward and got hold of Kagami's shoulders and as he did so, he let him slid out a bit.  
That's when the dark haired male got closer and positioned his member into that hole. Kagami's eyes widened and he panicked. "W-wait guys! Kise, this will hurt! Aomine, don't!"  
The blond shook his head and touched his cheek while feeling Aomine sliding into him as well. The stretching was intense, almost too painful until the other male was completely inside him with Kagami. 

The redhead observed how Kise tried to handle both of them, he even stopped breathing and closed his eyes as his whole body began to tremble. Concentrating, he swallowed and showed Kagami the most precious yet broken smile he had ever seen. There were even tears gathered into the corner of his eyes as his topaz orbs met maroon ones.  
"It's okay, Kagamicchi. Now I'm happy having both of you."  
His breathing was heavy and to Kagami it looked really painful but Kise was just happy feeling them inside of him. He was so indescribably happy and had to hold back his tears of joy midst their action. 

"Ah, Aomine wait, he's crying!" Kagami was suddenly alarmed just like Aomine who was about to slip out but Kise's hold on his arm was strong. "Don't." He whispered and dug his nails into his skin, leaving half moons there. "I have been waiting for so long to have you two this close to me. You have no idea how lonely I felt. So please, delete this void inside of me until it's filled with you." He kissed him briefly and looked over his shoulder to give Aomine a kiss as well. "And you."  
He then smiled down at Kagami. "You're trembling." Leaning down and kissing him passionately he began to move slowly. Now Kagami and Aomine were able to feel each other's erections inside Kise, rubbing against each other. 

"You're one to talk..." He mumbled. "Are you really okay?" The redhead asked, concern in his voice but Kise just kissed his forehead and nod again. "Yes, give me your everything and hold me." 

Throwing his arms around Kagami's neck, he leant against him. The redhead immediately grabbed him under his thighs and held him up, so Aomine could come closer to them, pressing his chest to the blond's back. They moved slowly until Kise's breathing turned halfway normal again.  
Feeling each other in that tight heat was overwhelming and yet so obscene. But hearing Kise's erotic noises and looking into Aomine's hot gaze made Kagami's entire body sprawling out to them. 

The blond began to moan again and signalized them to move faster. Always concentrating not to hurt him they increased their speed. Sometimes in equal rhythm, sometimes opposed, but always hitting that spot that made Kise moan out his pleasure.   
The way his nails dug into Kagami's skin and how the blond throw his head back against Aomine's shoulder showed them that he surrendered himself to his friends. Aomine was grinning as he looked at his red-haired lover. 

He knew Kagami would never make the first step towards Kise just like Kise would never allow himself to come between them. And yet all three wanted the same which Aomine knew all along. That's why it was his job to connect them finally.

Reaching his arms out, he touched Kagami's lower back and pressed them even closer to each other while moving. As Kise cried out his climax, Kagami soon followed just like Aomine. Their movements became slower and more shallow, allowing each other to ride out their pleasure.  
Aomine was the first who slid out of the blond, making a little slick noise and Kise arch his back. The blond then pressed Kagami to the bed and heaved his body up to let him slide out as well. With a swift movement, he let himself slump into the soft sheets and sighed out loud in satisfaction.  
The tanned male grinned as he looked at his two lovers and took his place beside the blond which grabbed the blankets and covered all three. "Geez, you guys..." Kagami groaned and covered his face as embarrassment kicked in.

Kise just smirked and closed his eyes. He really was done, but in a wonderful and satisfying way. "I'm so happy." He whispered. Kagami turned to the side to look at his two lovers. He bend his arm and placed his cheek on his hand while observing the faces.  
Aomine did the same and still grinned brightly. "What are you groaning for Bakagami? It's because of you and Kise that it took so long! You two cowards!"  
"What coward?!" The redhead growled and made Kise perk up. "It's okay, Kagamicchi. He's right. I was a coward and If Aominecchi hadn't pushed you and me..." He shook his head violently and turned to the dark haired male, giving him a long kiss on his mouth.   
Aomine welcomed the sudden attack and kissed him back with equal passion that made Kagami sigh. He moved closer and nibbled on the blond's neck. Kise giggled and broke out of the kiss to give Kagami one as well. 

"You're not allowed to leave my side from now on." He mumbled and leant back, enjoying Kagami's and Aomine's skin on his own as he drifted away into sleep. The two awake males shared a loving smile to each other until Kagami broke the silence. "Thank you." He whispered and kissed him.  
Maybe it was weird to have a relationship like this, but for now Kagami couldn't care less. He was filled with so much joy that his heart quivered. It's like Kise was the last piece to their crazy little world and Aomine made it happen.

Kagami realized that it would never be a fact worth thinking about if someone would get behind in a relationship that consisted of three people. No, this would never be an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *swallows hard* damn that took me way too long... o.o ....
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> While writing this chapter, I already got a new idea for some other chapters and even another threesome scene hehe
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS!   
> *sobs* I can sense your love...


	5. There were three of us

Kagami shuddered as he felt hot breath on his neck. It tickled so much that he had to turn around and open his eyes. There was a brief second when he almost gasped at the sight in front of him. Just for a split second he almost forgot what happened the night before and wanted to ask now why Kise was sleeping here.  
Mustering the handsome face of his blond friend he noticed Aomine wasn't next to him. He knew the tanned man often woke up earlier than him and yet he felt strange being naked in a bed with another man. Even if he knew Kise and even if they declared this relationship, he really needed some time to get used to this.

How does a relationship of three people even work? He sighed through his nose and woke Kise up who felt the air on his face. Those golden eyes looked right into his maroon ones and the first thing he did, was smiling as if the sun arose a second time today. He squeezed his eyes slowly like a cat that was smiling.  
Moving even closer to the bigger male, Kise gave him a soft kiss on the lips and made him blush immediately which let Kise's grin widen. "Morning Kagamicchi." That voice was just as sexy as Aomine's in the morning. How is he going to handle those two? "M-morning." He coughed to the side and lay on his back.

Kise used the position to put his head on the other male's chest, listening to his heartbeat. What a nice feeling, not waking up alone in a huge room as he did the past years. Aomine wasn't next to them but he knew he would get the chance to wake up and see both of his lovers sleeping in his bed.  
The blond sighed happily. He experienced this feeling of being whole, protected and loved from the people he always wanted to be recognized. He couldn't be any happier to know that those two accepted him and let them join their relationship. 

The past years he only had relationship that didn't last long or even one-night stands just to fill the hole in his heart. He often thought about asking them earlier but always feared they would be disgusted with him. Yeah, he couldn't be any happier.  
"How do you feel?" He sensed the low vibration through Kagami's chest as the redhead spoke. "Wonderful and you?" Kise sighed out again and closed his eyes. Kagami on the other hand swallowed again. He felt guilty for the things they did yesterday.   
How did Kise manage to take them both at once? Just the mere thought made Kagami hot and he had to shove the memory in a corner of his mind to avoid an erection. "I'm ok, say...does it hurt anywhere?"

"Why should It?"   
"Ah, you know because of uhm...yesterday."  
Kise straightened his position and blinked at Kagami who was red as a tomato. It took him some time what Kagami was talking about and as he got it, he quickly patted the redhead's hair. 

"You're cute, Kagamicchi. I'm fine, don't worry!" He inhaled deeply and smelled the scent of coffee. "I bet Aominecchi is in the kitchen already. Should we get up, too?"  
Kagami looked into that handsome face and nodded. "Eh, yeah." He watched how Kise crawled in the nude out of the bed and landed on the ground with a soft bump. The redhead startled and crawled after him. "Are you okay?"

The blond who managed to get his pants on chuckled. "Yes yes, I'm ok! Just a bit dizzy." Kagami grumbled, looked for his own pair of pants and stood up. He walked over to Kise who was unsteady on his feet, grabbed him bridal style and walked to the kitchen.   
They saw Aomine sitting on the table, a cup in one hand and papers in the other one. He looked up as he heard footsteps and grinned at them. Putting the cup and the papers down he came up the two and placed his hands on his hips.

"Who's first?"  
Kise's eyes were shining as he raised his arm. "Ah me, please!" Kagami just stared at him with a light red face. Aomine grinned and bowed down to the blond to kiss him. "Did we overdo it?" He asked against those light rose lips. "Since you need to be carried."  
"Hmm? Of course not, If I weren't so exhausted because of the meeting, I could do it like this all night long."  
Kagami shuddered as he watched them and startled as Aomine looked at him. He felt like he had been caught or something which made Aomine laugh. He grabbed Kagami by the back of his head and dragged him closer for a kiss. "Isn't he cute?"

Kagami groaned. "What am I going to do with the both of you?" But Aomine just shrugged and walked past them while Kise snuggled to him. The tanned male grabbed two cups, placed them on the table and poured coffee into it. 

The redhead ruffled Kise's hair and let him down to sit on a chair after straightening his body and sitting next to him. He took a sip and let out a deep sigh, a sign for Aomine and Kise to look at him. "Barely awoken and you're sighing already?" Aomine rose an eyebrow and let himself down across them.  
"Kagamicchi is thinking too much." Kise poked him on his cheek but Kagami was still quiet. It was true he had his mind full of thoughts and simply didn't know how to start. His maroon eyes wandered from navy blue ones to amber ones. 

Both men were staring at him patiently, waiting for what he would say. He took a sip and swallowed the warm liquid down to smoothen his voice. "Uhm...this is a damn fine cup of coffee." He began and avoided their stares.

Kise and Aomine looked at each other, both kinda surprised. Aomine then slowly began to smile softly at him. He put his chin in his hand while penetrating his lover with his stare. "S-stop fucking me with your eyes!" Kagami grumbled and looked down. This was harder than he thought.  
"Oh tonight It'll be not only with my eyes." The redhead almost choked on his coffee while Kise's eyes began to shine. "I would love to see that.He purred. Kagami however coughed to calm down from his choking which was an amusement for Aomine.

This one leant back and laughed loudly. "Damn it, doesn't this situation bother you at all?!" He wiped the liquid away that was on the corner of his mouth. "I mean, Kise is a famous model, what will the world say if this comes out? Wouldn't it harm your image? A-and what is If we do it wrong, all this love thing? How will we go on from now?"  
Kise titled his head like a dog and furrowed his brows for a moment while Aomine stopped laughing. "The situation?" He asked and folded his hands behind his back. "We're all lovers now and we love each other, right? So what's the point? If Kise wants to hide this here to protect his image, so be it. If he wants to tell the world what's going on, so be it. What matters is only that we're together."

The blond touched Kagami by the arm and rubbed the skin there. "That's how I see it, too. Even if my manager won't let me talk about us three, I don't really care about it. I just want to be able to stay by your side..." He paused and looked over to Aomine.  
Somehow Kise's tone changed as he spoke. He seemed to be sad somehow which let Aomine widen his eyes. Looking over to Kagami, the redhead turned his head to the side to take a closer look. Kagami placed his arm around Kise's shoulder and leaned back.  
"I want that, too. It's just...I don't know how to act outside these walls with you two." 

Kise bit his lower lip and nodded. "You're right about this." His eyes widened for a brief moment before he let out a chuckle. "You two can kiss each other in public and o what you want, I can only hug you and act like you're my close friends. The fact that you're my lovers can't be revealed."   
Aomine groaned and leant closer to them. "This sucks, but if you want it that way." The blond smiled sadly at him. "I don't want it. I have to do it like this." He pouted.   
To console his second lover, Kagami leant down to him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "After all those meetings we will be all yours, okay?" Amber eyes looked at him even if Kagami avoided them.

"Woah Kagamicchi is really cute." Not only the redhead had his thoughts, Kise on the other side had his own issues with this lineup. He feared he would end up being the fifth wheel. After all Kagami and Aomine have been together for almost 3 years.   
They built their relationship, their routine and knew each other very well and now Kise was with them. Not wanting to destroy something or bamboozle their way, he surely needed to know how to integrate himself.

"Yo, you two, stop looking like you're about to cry! We're together now and nothing but love will surround us now." He showed his typical grin to them and used his finger for a come-hither movement. "Everything's going to be alright."  
Both partners looked up at him. This time with soft smiles on their faces. "Let's talk now about this nasty stalker that clings to your fabulous ass." He placed the map in front of them and showed them the papers Akashi gave to them. 

Information about the typical behavior of a stalker, famous people with the same stalkers and other stuff."We need to look this through and you Kise, write down how many times you have seen this guy, where and if possibly at what time."

The blond nodded and stood up to grab paper and pen while Kagami looked through the papers. He was angry that this guy managed to come up all the way to Kise's room. How did he pass the security in this hotel? And how was it possible for a human being to rush out so fast that neither him nor Aomine were able to have a look at him.   
He sensed that Aomine was staring at him and looked up again. "What is it?" The dark blue haired male winked at him and grinned brightly. "I thought about a nice idea for tonight. I'm sure you will like it."

Seeing how his lover blushed again was always something nice. Kagami however wasn't sure if Aomine's idea was really that nice. "Ah yeah? Now I'm scared." Even if it looked like Aomine was a bigger pervert than Kagami, the tanned male knew Kagami was kinky, too. He only hid it somewhere deep inside of him and Aomine possessed the magic to reveal it every time they did it. 

Something the redhead tried to hide because he always got embarrassed so fast after they had sex. "I bet Kise will love it." Now Kagami was curious but didn't want to think about it. He wanted to focus on their target and let the threesome-thought rest somewhere in the corner of his mind until they would have the time for it.   
As Kise came back, he didn't sit on his chair, instead he choose Kagami's lap and made himself comfortable. Handing over the paper with his notes to Aomine, he wiggled his bum on Kagami's groin. "Kise..." The redhead warned him but the model didn't mind. 

"What's on today?" He asked and concentrated not to get a boner while holding Kise's thighs, trying to stop him from moving. "Hm...fan meeting in Tokyo's biggest shopping center."   
"Great...more screaming girls." Kagami grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *swallows hard* sorry for my long absence...I know you're tired form reading this but I have been sent to  
> a group with people to make a little play with them.
> 
> However, I try my best to write more! I even have another smut scene for you ;)  
> My head is overflowing with ideas but I just don't have the time... D:
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> (P.S. sorry if there are too many mistakes...It's been a long time since I typed a new chapter!)


	6. plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a smut part after my longe absence ;)

"Say, how did you two find each other again after school?" Kised asked as they drove back to the hotel after a long day at the mall where thousands of squeeling fans have been waiting for him. 

They were lying in their seats like dried off fishes. 

How long is this going to be like this again? It surely was a tough job to focus on the main target while getting tinnitus and having the desire for a threesome. It wasn't only difficult for Kagami and Aomine, Kise showed an equal tired expression on his face. 

Both cops had to admit, that Kise had been brave for a model that has to greet every day thousands of fans that are trying rip him into pieces.  
Aomine grinned devilishly and Kagami just could hide his face behind his hands. Kise realized he must have asked about a topic both men shared a funny moment with. At least Aomine. "I wished you haven't asked." Kagami groaned while Aomine put his arm around his shoulder. The blond made a surprised face. "Eh? Why?" He asked again in which Kagami gave Aomine a don't-you-dare-glare. 

"This bastard here had been harassing me since the first day at police academy only to get my attention. There is no need to talk about this." He blushed as he remembered his time as the rookie. He would love to hide himself in a dark hole right now. 

"What really?" Kise was shocked and looked confused to the tanned male that was surely proud of himself. "Aominecchi you devil!" The blue haired male grinned while pressing Kagami to his chest. "And it worked, we're together now. Otherwise he would never look at me! You had to see his death glare! I needed to be a bit rough around him to make him understand." His voice was filled with amusement which made him sound like a sadist. 

The model giggled lightly as he leant closer to them. "Oh really? I would looove to hear more about this. How did you do it?" Knowing Aomine, he already had some ideas how his friend took action. As Aomine opened his mouth, Kagami quickly covered it. "Don't you DARE to say a word!" He hissed. "Ah come on, Kagamicchi!" Kise pouted. "I bet it's totally hot and cute! I want to know how you two became a couple!" 

Maroon eyes locked with amber ones and both knew, Kagami would give in. "I will regret this..." He mumbled. "Not here, in our hotel room or else I'll rip your asses apart." Kise rubbed his hands together and grabbed Kagami's face to kiss him. "Hey and where's mine?" Aomine asked after laughing about the redhead's threat.   
Kise stuck his tongue out. "Later. I bet you were really mean to Kagamicchi!" He really was curious about what happened between those two and he just couldn't wait to hear something about it. Aomine's expression changed as he leant to Kise while placing his hand between Kagami's legs. Grabbing Kise by his tie, he tugged on it so that their noses touched each other.

"I'll show you what I did to him, step by step." Giving Kagami a squeeze and Kise a peck, he chuckled deeply. "I can't wait to get to our room." Kagami jolted forward and punched him on his shoulder while Kise shuddered. Yeah, he was hella excited. 

As they left the car, both cell phones form the two officers made a specific noise which let them know Akashi messaged them. While walking to the elevator, Aomine gritted his teeth and put back his phone into his pockets. He shoved himself inside the elevator after his two lovers stepped inside. 

How was he able to tell his boss that he didn't have the slightest sign of that annoying stalker. He just knew how dangerous and psychotic fan love could be. He was afraid that Kise or Kagami might get hurt. "Shit." Kagami cursed after reading the note. He looked up into the two faces. "What are we going to do?" Aomine stared at him and pondered.   
Akashi was a man of justice and surely demanded reports to have his absolute overview. "We'll wait another day and if there still won't be a sign of him, we must inform Akashi." Kagami nodded. There was no other option. They knew their boss could be impatient but this required a bit more time.

Besides, Kise got two bodyguards now. No one was able to get close to him. The blond observed the two, feeling guilty for everything even if it was their job. "Hey, what's with that face, pretty boy?" Aomine grinned and pinched his nose. Before the blond could say something, the elevator stopped and Aomine dragged him and the other male behind him to their room.

He opened it quickly and shoved them inside. As the door closed, he sighed loudly and looked at his two lovers. "Finally." All three knew that feeling. Being observed by so many people and not being able to touch each other in public was hard, especially for Kise. Aomine and Kagami were allowed to do that.   
"Yeah..." He exhaled and stretched his body, making a quiet noise. "Are you tired? You want to lie down and-" Kise smiled as he saw the motherly concern on Kagami's face. He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He had other plans in mind, just like Aomine. 

The model ran his fingers through red spikes and patted his head. This one sighed and closed his eyes until he felt pressure from behind. He grabbed Kagami by his hip and pulled him away from the blond, only to place him on a chair. 

"Now we're going to have some fun." Aomine laughed. He looked down at the redhead who was giving him a confused look. "You stay here and watch." Kagami furrowed his brows. "What am I? A dog?"

But Aomine just grinned at him as he pulled Kise into a hug from behind, turning the blond so that he faced Kagami. Kise looked innocent and excited at the same time. He looked right into Kagami's eyes while Aomine ran his hands up and down his sides. 

"I'm going to make you feel what Kagami had been through every day." Kise's breath hitched. "And you, Kagami just relax and enjoy yourself while thinking back to earlier days."  
The redhead blinked at him. Memories kept rushing through his brain as he was thinking back, a fuzzy hot feeling spreading inside his chest as he leaned back. Aomine grinned like the devil himself as he let his hands roam over the model's body, speaking into his ear. "The first time I saw Kagami, I knew I had to touch him and as he lost a little bet, I was able to do so."

Tanned hands opened the buttons on Kise's white shirt, letting Kagami see his pale skin. "I told him, he was mine and I showed it every day." A fingernail scraped lightly over the sensitive nipple, making Kise's breath hitch. 

"Whenever he was alone, I played with his body, touched him everywhere and drove him insane." The bluenette let out a raspy laugh and grabbed the blond's groin while giving Kagami a lust filled look. "He was so stubborn all the time, which made it more delicious for me to claim him."  
"I can only imagine that." Kise almost whispered and looked at Kagami. His eyes were clouded as well which made the redhead lick his lips. He spread his legs a bit, put his arms on the armrest and lowered his head as he held the stare.

Meanwhile, Aomine licked his pale neck, first sofly than harshly, almost biting him. "I met him on the hallway, in the toilett, even in the police car. Whenever I could, I touched him to leave a mark." He bit down hard and elicited a groan from Kise and a sigh form Kagami. The hands were everywhere as he opened the annoying pants.  
He rubbed the bulge between the blond's legs and pushed himself against him. It was hard to show Kise what Aomine did all the time to Kagami only to get his attention. But he wanted to give him a piece of that time. 

Kagami understood immediately, because Kise was now a part of them so he was allowed to know it. Even if Kagami himself was burning with embarrassment during that time. As he was looking now at the two, and observed how every memorized touch had been passed onto Kise, he find it extremely hot.   
That reaction on his second lover's face however, was different than his. Of course, Kagami had been stubborn back then. He was afraid and he didn't like to lose so it was hard to accept Aomine, whom he hated in school, claiming him as his own.

But day after day, Aomine was getting softer on him. From harsh flirting and grabbing, which was even molesting, he showed Kagami a nicer side. A honest side like an open book. The tanned male was getting desperate to show Kagami how much he desired him, how much he wanted to be with him and as the redhead's hard shell had been cracked, he knew he could trust him.

Kagami opened his pants, rubbing himself while seeing Kise's flushed face. He was happy Kise would be now with them. Another person he wanted to give his love. Someone who understood their bond and was a part of it. It was like their own private world that no one was ever allowed to know about.

Aomine's skilled hands got Kise panting and moaning and he stretched his body against the one behind him. It felt incredibly good, like a massage from a god so he wanted to show that to Aomine and Kagami. He arched his back and rubbed his ass against Aomine's hard on, biting his lower lip at that friction.   
His body was melting but Aomine was there to hold him from behind. As amber eyes met maroon ones, Kise swallowed hard and gave Aomine a quick peck on his cheek. He moved forward while tugging on Aomine's hand to come with him.

He then, lowered his upper body slowly, rubbing his bum harshly on Aomine's manhood and knelt down before Kagami who observed him with a slightly parted mouth. "Please, don't stop." He gasped while taking Kagami out of his pants. 

Aomine smirked, getting on his knees as well, as he undressed the blond, leaving him bare for Kagami's hungry eyes. "You interrupted my demonstration." Aomine chuckled. Kagami placed his hands on the armrest and took in every sight of Kise's face on his member who was starting to lick him slowly.   
He closed his eyes, as his mouth swallowed down the hot throbbing dick, making Kagami throwing his head back. While the model was working with his mouth, Aomine behind him prepared his willing hole. 

"I know." Kise answered with Kagami in his mouth. "You don't have to show. I'm sorry I'm inpatient." Their rhythm was slow and but yet so firm. It was Aomine who inhaled deeply. "I see. So want do you want to do now, Ryota?" He asked.   
He heard Kagami's grunts and looked up. Seeing his flushed face was never getting boring. Kise between his legs hummed, sending vibrations to his member and letting Kagami move his hips. 

Aomine would love to watch more but he wanted to take action too. So he kissed Kise's neck and rubbed his quivering hole. First one, than two and lastly three fingers were pumping inside him, stretching him gently.  
He took his time until Kise got impatient once more and moved his hips as well. For a moment, he took out Kagami and gasped for air. "Yes...I need more." He breathed loudly while looking up at Kagami. 

Those amber eyes, lustfilled and slightly red stared at him, making him even hotter. Kagami watched how Kise's face changed as Aomine hit him right. The blond grabbed the male behind him by his arm and dragged him forward.  
Kise was still on his knees, his upper body now pressed against Kagami's while Aomine was on his back. The redhead than took his and Kise's member and pumped them together while feeding on the look on the model's face.

Kagami opened his mouth when Kise let out a long stretched moan. He knew Aomine entered him and pushed him now against him. Kise's gasps became louder and the grip on Kagami's hand loosened.

The blond grabbed Kagami's arms to get a better hold and let himself be dragged forward and backwards by the male behind him. Aomine became more forceful and pushed himself deep inside, bringing all three of them closer.

So close, that he kissed Kagami passionately on his lips. "Next time, it'll be you panting in front of Kise." Aomine whispered against his lips. God, Kagami had the guilty pleasure to let himself getting dominated by this male. This was harder to admit than he thought. He couldn't answer but let out a whine.  
They parted and took care the blond moaning male. Kissing his neck from both sides, they drove him closer to heaven. He came with a cry that echoed in Kagami's ears which let him come shortly after. Aomine was the last who filled himself in his lover after some several thrusts. 

All three were panting heavily but oh so satisfied. They looked at each other, smiling and laughing breathlessly. " This feels so right..." Kise said and winced slightly after Aomine pulled out and sat on the floor.

Kise did the same, almost falling into Aomine. Kagami nodded in agreement. "Yes it does." Aomine held the blond in his arms, who was almost dozing. "I wonder." He began, speaking in a quieter tone. "What would they say. Tetsu, Satsuki, your brother and all the others."  
Maroon eyes locked with blue one's. "I don't know. But I'm prepared for everything. And besides, It's all in Kise's hands if he wants to 'out' us or not. I mean we're both okay with both decisions, am I right?"

"Yes, I think so too, I guess...I just pondered." They got silent and noticed that Kise didn't say a word. Looking at their friend, they put him on the bed and sat down next to him.   
He hummed as he felt the nice soft blankets while Kagami and Aomine stretched their bodies. "What do you think you the stalker?" The redhead asked, staring ahead. "I know fans can get pretty...clingy. In a not so healthy way."

Aomine turned around to see that Kise was sleeping. It's not like they overdid it, but still he looked pretty exhausted the entire day. "It makes me angry." He answered while observing the sleeping face. "That has nothing to do with admiration. Someone who is stalking another person is a psycho."  
He touched Kise's cheek and turned to look at Kagami, taking his hand in his own. "I won't allow anyone to harm you or Kise. And If I'm honest, this fucking stalker is starting to piss me off."

Kagami blinked at him. His face was painted in pure honesty. "It bothers me that we don't have the slightest sign of that psycho. I don't know what to focus on." His grip got tighter.

"Me too." Kagami replied lowering his gaze to their hands. "The article doesn't say a lot. Maybe Akashi will have information. I think, we have to make another plan."  
The tanned male titled his head while listening. "I want to stay close to Kise while we're outside, but maybe we have to position ourselves as far as possible. You, know Kise has his own bodyguards plus us. If we're constantly around him, the stalker is too afraid to come closer."

He huffed angrily. "I don't want to make it sound like we're turning him in by standing clear."  
His partner nodded. "I understand. We make it appear as if Kise is vulnerable and if the stalker comes closer, we're ready to attack him. It's a good idea, but risky."  
While both were talking about their mission, Kise rolled on his side, showing them his back. He was sleepy as hell but not asleep. Finding his cell phone under the big pillow, he looked through his mails under the blanket. 

Was is really right to hire them as his bodyguards? Aomienw as right, he had his own. But still, he wouldn't get the chance to be with them. However, Kise was scared to the bones.  
He didn't want them to get hurt and he absolutely had no idea who this stalker could be. The model wanted his bodyguards to guard his two lovers as well. He sighed through his nose and closed his eyes that were to heavy to even red the new messages.

Better working on that tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how I always love to link a certain character to Kise who is ALWAYS EXTREMLY mean to him?  
> I thought to my self I won't use him as the stalker but who knows...
> 
> ( yaaa people can talk to me, I'm not biting, I'm just lonely :'D )
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. foreshowing

Kise's eyes were filled with a longing for something that Kagami couldn't define. Something that destroyed his cheerful appearance, something that let him cringe inside seeing the model like that. 

But he was in no position to walk up to the blond and hug him or ask him what's wrong. He was doing an interview right now and Aomine and Kagami were on top of the shopping center, watching him from above through the pane. 

The interview was about to start in 10 min and Kise was constantly on his cell phone without looking up or to the sides. As if he was reading something so horrifying that he couldn't avert his gaze. The blond furrowed his brows, typing stuff into his phone and blinking several times.  
Kagami wondered if it was his manager, giving him orders. He pricked Aomine to his side who was observing the edges of the building, mustering the other bodyguards suspiciously. "Hey, Aomine." Kagami began. "Don't you think Kise looks tense?"

The tanned male gave one last look to the gorillas and turned around to look down. He got the same feeling as Kagami and nodded. "This morning, he was acting strange." Aomine replied. "While you were showering, he was biting his lips constantly. I was smoking on the balcony, observing him. When I came back, he acted all normal again." The tone in his lover's voice made Kagami ponder. "Do you think he's hiding something?"

"You know Kise is an excellent actor. I guess he hides many things." As much as the truth hurt, Kagami knew this. "And I believe that he would never let someone catch him feeling sad but if one does, it must really be something serious. Something that he just can't shake off so easily."  
Kagami nodded, never letting his other lover out of sight. "We need to talk to him once we get back to our hotel room." The bluenette nodded as well. "Of course. Besides, what do we do about Akashi?"

The redhead felt a shiver running down his spine just thinking of their boss. "We have to report the current situation which looks like this: we have no fucking clue."  
Aomine let out a small desperate laugh. "Looks like it. Either way, Kise is under our protection. We won't let him alone. If this fucking bastards dares to come closer, I'll beat him up."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "And what if it's just a lovey-dovey fangirl? You won't beat her, huh?" His lover shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe not. But if she or he dares to threaten my two boys, I will get angry."

The redhead smirked, knowing what he meant. Hearing the screaming fans, both watched how the room was getting filled with people in no time. Fashion experts and lots of excited fans took their seats, waiting for their idol to talk to them.

And Kise? He put his cell phone back into his pocket and presented his dazzling smile without the slightest sign of sorrow. "Unbelievable..." Kagami mumbled. He was the person who would show any change in his mood. Wherever he was angry, or sad or moody. He never really cared how other people would react to this just like Aomine. But Kise was totally in control of his emotion.

"This must be hard." He furrowed his brows, hearing Aomine grumble next to him. "Yeah, leading a life a behind a mask. That's how he always had been. Even back at school he did this. Only if he wasn't able to beat me at basketball, he got angry and frustrated but if it came to personal stuff he always just grinned and changed the topic."  
Hearing it like this, Kagami felt a jab in his heart. "I bet his manager tells him what to do and how to do it. That's his job now and he's very good at it even if he doesn't realize how much it kills him." Kagami turned to face Aomine with a shocked expression on his face.   
"What can we do about this? He won't show us his fragile side."

Aomine bit his lower lip, thinking. "I think so too. We need to come up with an idea." They sighed out loud, concentrating on Kise and everything around him. Aomine turned around again, while Kagami was focused on the scene below. 

Kise on the other side was completely in his element. He loved talking to his fans and just being there for them. At this point he was able not to think about himself. One could say he was a workaholic. Pushing his personal issues aside with his work. 

As his amber eyes looked through the crowd, he made sure to give every fan an honest smile. That was until his eyes looked into a strange looking face. There was a man around 30 years old, black wavy hair pushed back with some strands falling over his handsome face.   
He recognized him. It was the famous fashion designer Hiroto Nori. He swallowed hard and grinned at him, hoping he would never work with that guy. Due to model-gossip he heard that this man was strict and very moody even if he doesn't look like it.

However, his manager told him to get along with the designer. It would bring his career even higher up. But does Kise need that? He wasn't sure about that. Just like things were now, he was satisfied with it, especially with his love life.

Averting his gaze, he looked up to meet Kagami's gaze. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the redhead that was grinning widely down at him. Kise couldn't help but smile softly at him. He saw how Kagami touched Aomine's shoulder, making him turn around.  
His other lover gave him an equal expression while holding his thumb up. Kise grinned. Oh how he would love to ran up to them and hug both of them but he was bound to his chair for 2 hours.

After all, this was his job and with the money he earned from it, he would take Aomine and Kagami with him and spent their vacation together.   
Kise was happy that after 2 hours of questions that most of were answered by his management, he was finally able to go home but things never go as planned. He walked with two bodyguards and another manager on his back to the exit when a certain man asked them to wait.

"What an honor to meet Japan's youngest and immensely popular model. Finally, I am able to see you from close to, Kise Ryouta." Hiroto Nori had a pleasant dark voice but it held something creepy in it. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hiroto Nori."

Kise's second manager mustered the designer and recognized him. His face lit up and he immediately shoved Kise up to him. Of course he would do that. The blond smiled politely. "The pleasure is all mine, Nori-san. I have seen a lot of works from you. They are very inspiring."  
His manager gave him a look. The look that said: be nice and try to make more contact with him. After that, he took out his cell phone and walked ahead with one bodyguard, leaving one for Kise.

That somehow didn't make him feel safe. Especially when the guy with sunglasses was almost 15 m behind them. "Really?" Hiroto smiled. "That's very nice to hear! I am currently searching for new models to work with. You know, I have a new collection and I still need some ideas. How about it, Kise-kun? Would you like to be a part of it?"  
That was the question the blond didn't want to hear and he surely had no idea how to say NO to it. Even if he would say no, the media would make a big story about why he refused a famous fashion designer. He didn't want to be pictured as the bad guy.

"That would be an honor!" He said, not knowing where to look besides into those cold grey and sharp eyes. "I don't know If I'm worthy, though. I'm still young when it comes to fashion. I just do posing and I was seldom on the catwalk."  
Hiroto's thin lips pressed together into a smile. "My company is very flexible, Kise-kun. I would love to show you some steps. If you want, I can contact my manager to make a appointment."

Kise's smile faltered lightly but he was still in his act. "Of course!" The pressure was unbearable. Just standing across this guy was hard. Swallowing hard, he let his bodyguard know to call his second manager. 

After all this time he forgot his name. It was just another guy who was babysitting him. The only manager he had was a girl that is now on vacation. He hoped she would come back soon. Without her, his entire working atmosphere was troublesome.

Kise looked up again to see that Aomine and Kagami were observing him. "You know what, Kise-kun? Let's talk about this project to get to know each other a bit better." Hiroto put an arm around his shoulder and dragged him away from the scene.

The blond tensed under his touch but tried not to let it show. He listened nervously to him while random thoughts came up in his mind. The strange messages he got on his phone which he didn't tell his lovers about.

He knew he hired them to protect him. But he just didn't want to endanger them. Maybe this was just a prank from other models, nothing serious. Even if some of those messages were really creepy. On the other hand, it could be another jealous model? Who knew...  
Hiroto titled his head. "I can already imaging it. It'll be a masterpiece with you, Kise-kun." The model swallowed hard and nodded. "You're thinking so highly of me, Nori-san! I hope I won't disappoint you."

The black haired male chuckled lightly. "No false modesty, my friend. You're work in front of the camera is amazing. I now that because I've been watching you. You're career will surge and I can help you with that."

"Lucky me!" Kise laughed clumsy. This was going to be a long talk. Just like that, Aomine and Kagami saw Kise disappearing in some hallway, wondering why he didn't came up to them. "What now?" Kagami asked watching the other bodyguards that were walking downstairs.   
They just followed them down. "Fuck, we don't have the number of Kise's manager and I bet Kise isn't allowed to pick up his phone now." Aomine growled. "And Akashi is still waiting..."

Kagami swallowed hard. "I'm calling him." He took out his cell phone while Aomine looked around, searching for the blond. He heard Kagami's voice getting unsteady, telling their boss that there is still no sign and that their always near Kise.  
Aomine chuckled. He loved when Kagami got scared by Akashi. When he was in school, playing basketball at Teiko, he got used to Akashi's presence. He could be terrifying but Aomine could handle it, unlike Kagami.

"What did he say?" The tanned male asked, spotting Kise in the corner of the hallway, standing in front of the restroom with another guy. Kagami meanwhile told him that Akashi was in a normal state and said that it enquired time. It was a quick call.  
Aomine touched Kagami's shoulder, nodding with his head towards the two. They observed them, memorizing the guy that was going on and on to Kise. The blond however just nodded and seemed to be interested. 

"We really need to work closer with Kise's people. I think we two are being left out of everything." The blue haired male whispered to his lover. "I don't like that."   
"Yeah, I think so too. Can we just go and grab Kise?" Kagami asked as they were standing in the middle of the empty hall. "We don't even know when his next appointments will start..." Aomine suddenly got angrier.

He leant closer to his lover, whispering. "I really don't like Kise's entire following and the fact that not only us, but his other bodyguards have no idea either where they have to be. They just have cell phones, waiting for their duty unlike us. No one's going to contact us, they want us to adapt to them."  
Kagami's eyes narrowed. "They forgot that it's our job and our privilege that we have to be closer to him than anybody else." 

Aomine nodded and crossed his arms before his chest as his and Kagami's cell phone ringed. This time it was from Kise. It said that he had a spontaneous meeting with a famous fashion designer and that there will be other bodyguards. They don't have to worry and can wait for him at the hotel room since he'll be back late.  
Aomine raised an eyebrow and looked at his lover who was equally confused. "And now?" The tanned male grumble inwardly. "I think it's okay if he's sending us this message. But still, once he gets home we really need to talk about several stuff."

Kagami agreed to that and walked outside with him, rubbing the back of his head. "I really hope he's going to be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can I say? Thank you so much for the kudos and for reading my ff! ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡


	8. I need so much more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I always end up making Kise cry.   
> I really don't understand it myself.   
> It sort of happens when I write o.o
> 
> Be prepared for some depri-stuff and some lovely frick frack!

When Kise came back to the hotel, he was shaking slightly. Even if nothing too bad happened, he now could feel how much energy had been sucked out of him. The encounters of two man that surely weren't from this planet, had some effect on him. Not only this, he felt that since some time his entire system has been shaken. This wasn't normal. Sighing out quietly, he opened the door. The hall of the hotel was dimmed, so the light from his room hit his face directly. He had to squint and adjust his eyes to the light.

His two lovers weren't sleeping? Walking straight to the kitchen, he saw Aomine and Kagami sitting across each other on the table. Silence. They looked like a married couple that had a big fight and now no one wanted to talk. He blinked several times and guilt hit him pretty hard. Or rather anger. His manager held his cell phone all the time while he was with Hiroto, telling him to focus on his new business partner. Kise had no chance to quickly send a message to them but he was thinking of his two lovers all the time.

"T-tadaima..." He greeted them, his voice weaker than he intended. Both heads turned around as if they did't hear the door already and the blond wasn't sure which gaze was scarier. They looked like two wild animals, focusing their prey. "Finally!" Kagami sighed out loud. It sounded like someone let out the air from a big balloon. The redhead stood up and hugged his lover tightly. The smaller male wondered if they actually had a fight and looked over to Aomine. Their gazes met as he hugged Kagami back. The tanned male walked to them and patted Kise's head. He didn't say a word but gave him a soft knock on his forehead. "Ouch!" Kise rubbed the skin and furrowed his brows.

That's when Kagami pinched him on his cheek. "Hey!" Kise whined and used his other hand to rub himself. Now they looked like two parents that were angry because their child did something stupid and Kise could feel it. He didn't tell them where he was or when he would come back. The blond thought that his manager would spread the message but since some months, he wasn't acting all nice. "I'm sorry..." Avoiding their gazes, he rubbed his arm.

"Are you both ok?" He heard Aomine's deep laugh and jolted."We are **FUCKING** fine!" Kagami turned his head to his other lover and gave him a scolding look. "What?" Aomine shrugged his shoulders and put his hands on his hips. "We were searching and waiting for you the entire day while observing every pedo that walked past us and we didn't receive even ONE fucking message from you or your bodyguards." The tanned male didn't sound very angry but still used a firm tone. Maybe he already let some steam off on Kagami. "Seriously? I don't like those guys that hang around you. Your entire management is troublesome."

His eyes spoke volumes and even Kagami had to admit that he was right even if he wouldn't say it like this. Now he looked over to the blond as well, but his eyes showed worry. The model tried to breath normally through his nose but as he watched his lovers, he suddenly thought about that thorn inside his mind. That spiky thorn that would haunt him, whispering toxic words: You don't belong with them. You're just a burden. Kagami and Aomine once heard it from him and told him almost violently that they loved him and that he was a part of them and still, Kise couldn't push that thought aside. That maybe it was wrong to find them.

Now he only endangered them and his own career. But who cared for that? Since a long time Kise felt like a dog on a line that fulfilled feats just like the managers wanted it. While those two were worrying about him, Kise was with that scary Hiroto. That man talked about extreme outfits and strange places to make photo shoots. That designer had some strange visions in which Kise would wear a black wig and green contact lenses. A complete new dimension, as he said. Well, he already wore them to a small advertising but as soon as Hiroto talked about strange methods and extreme conditions, Kise thought that he didn't want to be a stunt man.

Tthere was a tall guy with grey hair in that odd looking office. He head a handsome face even if it looked somewhat scary. Those black eyes seemed to have seen hell. Kise swallowed hard as he greeted that man who just raised his head. Hiroto told him that this guy was his best male model and his business partner, Kenoah Shinya. The grey haired male had such black eyes that Kise thought he would drown in them. As Shinya greeted him with a firm "domo", his voice was surprisingly deep. So deep that this short word rumbled through his chest. And that was it for Kise as Hiroto told him that this guy would be his shooting partner for the time being.

A thick lump appeared in the blond's throat and he could only smile shyly. This was getting ridiculous. Shinya was on a whole another level. He looked extreme and somewhat illegal. Usually, the model was hyperactive and over friendly but somehow, those two had a strange aura that held his cheerful self back. On what path was he even going now? Kise shook his head and looked now into the faces of his two lovers. "I'm honestly sorry. Somehow my management seems to make a big mess recently. That's why...even I don't know what I'm doing anymore and what's going to come next." He smiled helplessly and leaned on the wall behind him.

He needed everything of his remaining power to act like his usual self because he didn't want to worry those two. He sighed a second time and tried to exhale the stress out of his body. Aomine then came up to him, grabbed the back of his head and pressed it to his chest. Kise was so moved that a tiny sob escaped. Who was he fooling? They knew him better than anybody else. He startled and covered his mouth with both hands but remain in his position. He felt Kagami from behind who rubbed his back. "Did some filthy bastard dare to touch you?" Aomine growled and looked at Kagami but Kise only shook his head. If they would ever see the messages on Kise's cell phone, the blond had no idea what would happen. He always deleted them but maybe he should show them? He just didn't know.

As they stood in the kitchen at 2 am in the morning, no one was talking anymore. While Kise was whimpering softly and fighting with his tears, Kagami and Aomine just stood close to him. But their silence didn't last long as they heard a clank. All three turned around and faced the door, looking around. They saw pieces of broken glass and noticed that one window had been smashed with a brick. Aomine was the first who reacted. He pushed Kise into Kagami so that the two stumbled backwards. He grabbed his police equipment that was on a chair. "Take care of Kise! There may be another one around!" He yelled and ran out of the room. Kagami starred with an opened mouth after him while holding Kise. He wanted to run after him but still, Aomine was right. He needed to guard Kise.

"And who's going to help you IDIOT?" He yelled after him and gritted his teeth tightly. Holding Kise's hand, he grabbed a gun that was on a book shelf. Giving his lover a sign to stay where he was, Kagami looked around the room and verged on the broken window. He held his gun up high and looked through the hole in the window. Turning his head he thought he would find someone on the roof but there was no one. He hoped that it only was one. Picking up the brick, there was a note on the underside. "Prepare youself." Stood there in linear kanji. Looking back at Kise who was now trembling like a newborn lamb, Kagami put the brick on the table and walked up to him again and hugged him tightly. He felt his chest and his heartbeat as if it was about to burst out of its cage.

"Shit." The redhead cursed. What now? He really wanted to run after Aomine but he was afraid that if he leave, Kise could be in danger again. Maybe that was the stalker's plan? Separate them and kidnap Kise. They still had no clue. "Please...don't leave." Kise whispered into his collarbone and gripped his shirt tightly. The sweet smell of the redhead sneaked into his nose as he pressed his face into that broad chest. Kagami pushed the male backwards to the table and made him sit on it. While the blond was still clinging onto him, Kagami grabbed the messenger. He quickly typed a code into it and prayed that the reinforcement would catch up to Aomine. Looking down at Kise, the blond just raised his head to look into red eyes. His own were kind of red and puffy from his tears.

A sight that made Kagami's heart quiver. "Hey..." He began but stopped immediately. Slipping between Kise's hanging legs, he grabbed the blond's face. "Don't worry. Aomine's going to alright." But the blond didn't seem convinced. He bit his lower lip. "This is all my fault. If I only-" Avoiding Kagami's stare, he clenched his hands into fists. "Don't say that." The redhead shook his head. "If it weren't you, we wouldn't be together now. Please, don't blame yourself because of some psycho." He tightened his arms around the trembling mess. Feeling Kise's lips on his neck, he leant into it and waited patiently for him. Wet hot tears streamed down his face and landed on Kagami's neck and collarbone. We'll bring back your smile, Kagami thought and pulled Kise's face to his. Kissing him slowly and softly, he could feel the trembling. "Love me, Kagami...-chi" Kise whispered during their kiss and hiccupped the suffix. "I-I need love."

This was a topic, Kagami and Aomine talked already about. If one wasn't around, love making was allowed. They didn't have to wait. Besides, they trusted each other and jealousy had no room between them. But Kagami was restless because of Aomine. He didn't know where his another lover ran and if he was okay and still, he didn't want to leave Kise. He stroke Kise's head and walked up to the door of the kitchen, to close it. Looking back at the blond, he mustered his sad face. As their gaze met, Kise felt almost ashamed. He gritted his teeth and turned around. Resting his elbows on the table, he looked over his shoulder but not directly into dark red eyes. "Please, don't look at my face." He buried his head in his hands and waited for the other male to come.

As he felt the heat from behind, he wanted to get burned by it. Kagami's chest touched Kise's back as he leant down to kiss his neck softly. He wanted to tell him not worry, not to hide himself, to trust him but he knew Kise was in a condition where words had no meaning. He needed to show it to him by his actions. Strong hands roamed over the model's body, caressing every inch of skin and slowly undressing him. Kise's shaking body didn't seem to stop soon even if he tried. He enjoyed the other male's touch and gasped as soon as Kagami wiped down his pants and stroke his thighs.

Pushing Kise's black shirt up so that he was able to fondle his nipples, he heard another hiccup. The blond rubbed his forehead on the table as if he was saying 'no' to something. Maybe his own feelings? Or to the cursed situation he was in which he pushed Aomine and Kagami? Or maybe even his state of not being able to hide his fear anymore. "Don't fight yourself." Kagami whispered into his ear while taking care of his front side.

"I can tell from looking at you since we came together that you're constantly struggling." Kise bit his lower lip and pushed his rear into Kagami. "K-kaga...ah!" He arched his back as one finger entered him slowly. Kagami always used so much gentleness when they made love that actually burned Kise. He knew the redhead was afraid of braking him. What a thought....If Kagami or Aomine only knew where he had been before they came together and what he used to do. Wasn't there enough prove when he took both of his lovers at once? But that's how Kagami always had been. A slight snicker left his lips and made Kagami stop. "I'm not that fragile..." He pressed out and turned his head to see past Kagami. This one gave him a peck on his cheek, licking away the salty tear. "Not your body, but your mind."

That one sentence made Kise's heart clash. He widens his eyes and came instantly to a conclusion. All those one night stands he had, he only did because of that bleeding hole inside his heart. He never thought about his body unless there were marks or else he would get in trouble. But his mind always wandered somewhere else. Burying his head in his arms again, he swallowed hard. "That...hurt." Kise whispered to which Kagami felt guilty. "But it's true." He sniffed and gave his lover another push. "So please ravish me, fill me up with your being. I want to plug that howling hole inside of me." The redhead didn't want to make his lover wait any longer.

After hearing those words he wanted to ram his love inside of Kise, burn it into his bones. He gave himself a long stroke on his hard member and lined up to that puckered entrance. The first thrust threw Kise out of his thoughts and made him gasp loudly. It took some time to adjust to Kagami's size what but the pure feeling of having him inside was everything he wanted. Just like Kagami always did, he first gave Kise time to adjust to it and searched for the perfect pace to hit that bundle of nerves. While touching Kise's leaking member, the redhead noticed that Kise gave himself up him. He waited for his movements and his touches only to respond at the right time. He was weak and emotionally drained. The bigger male used now a quicker and firmer pace, always hitting Kise where he loved it, only to fill Kise's mind with him. Kagami continued to make Kise feel good until the blond couldn't think clearly or even talk normally. Even his slender legs started to give in so that the other male had to push him harder against the table so that Kise didn't fall. He still didn't want to show his face when Kagami offered him to turn around.

Of course he wouldn't force him. The room was filled with moans and cries until the sun arose. A mix of pleasure and sadness and Kagami was the witness. He wondered if Aomine ever had seen a bad sight of Kise during their high school years? Kissing the blond on the nape of his neck and between his shoulders, Kise placed his hands at the table which gave Kagami the opportunity to lay his own on top of them. After they came down from their high, both were panting and focusing on regaining their breath. As soon as Kagami slipped out of Kise, the blond shivered and stood up. If Kagami wasn't behind him, he surely would stumble backwards. Instead, he leant against the redhead and sighed through his nose. The man behind him hugged him again, nuzzling his neck. "From now on things will change." Kagami started. "I talked with Aomine about it and we can't stand next to you like this anymore. Your so called bodyguards are really some strange guys. I can't entrust your live in their hands."

Kise closed his eyes and listened to Kagami's deep voice, enjoying the sound of it. "That is why, we don't care what your management will say, or the media or anyone. We will stand closer to you. Well...we won't harm your career in any way because you know..." The model smirked. "Yeah..2 men in a relationship with a model." He loved how Kagami starts always all mighty and drops his voice when it comes to specific themes. He could imagine him blushing. Nodding, he wanted it like this.

"Yeah, I want to you two close to me. Anytime. I'm sorry, I might be greedy..." He turned around to look Kagami into his eyes. Exhaustion was written over the smaller male's face as he smiled softly. "You're not the only one." Kagami grinned brightly. Grabbing his lover under his knees, he opened the door of the kitchen and carried Kise to the bathroom. "While you're taking a bath, I'll be showering, ok?" Kise titled his head at him. "I guess I'll be not able to go all gently if we shower or bath together." Kagami blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he let the water inside. "Besides, I need to be alert when Aomine calls." Kise nodded and leant against the cool ceramic bathtub.

He listened to the water and closed his eyes. Kagami would take a quick shower and then would take care of Kise. The blond felt like a nursing case but if Kagami or Aomine was the one that would look after him, he wouldn't find it that bad. After they changed clothes, Kise lay on his bed while Kagami called Akashi. He told him their current situation and asked for further information. Kise himself had no idea who could behind it. Maybe one of his one night stands? Or another jealous model? A crazy fan? He had no clue. Adding to this, he didn't want to see Hiroto or Shinya again. He didn't want work with them. His instinct told him that there was something foul with the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no sexy or depri ...or well yeah. Sorry for my long absence, work is killing me lately and my blockade is sometimes getting pretty worse =^^=
> 
> note on Kenoah Shinya: I somehow ended up picturing him as Mayuzumi ... however you can picture him how you like,  
> of course!
> 
> guys I'm happy when I saw the kudos! It makes me feel a bit less horrible and I hope I can inspire you for many more chapters! 
> 
> btw....do you guys have line play? Just asking...my name's Tatsu.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* I love the basketball homos...
> 
> A week ago I watched the movie "Bodyguard" and god help me, I had so many ideas...
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
